Change their World
by fireflyMooncake
Summary: I exchange their ROLES! What if Ciel's the demon butler and Sebastian's the human LORD? What's gonna happen then? Just for fun, read if you want...te-hee!
1. The Demon Butler, a KID?

_EDITED as of: March 2, 2010_

_A/N: English is not my first language, but I'm doing my best. I love Kuroshitsuji as much as I love myself, and I hope you would like this humorous/romance fanfic. Please review and rate!_

OoOoO

**The Demon Butler, a KID?**

**Chapter One**

OoOoO

_London…_

_Inside the Michaelis Manor._

"Oi you three, make sure you won't behave clumsily this day. Elite and high ranking guests will come to pay a visit to our Lord." Ciel Phantomhive said in a superior tone, facing the three other household servants. The three nod as they comprehend.

Ciel Phantomhive, a mysterious demon and a perfectionist butler.

His physical features show that he is just an ordinary twelve-year-old boy. His slim figure is mistaken by almost all people that he is just a kid still being pampered by his mother. That baby face of his does attract so much attention, male or female. But no one would even dare to approach him for he often wears an arrogant face, and he doesn't even know how to smile.

But behold, don't misjudge this boy in terms of physical appearance, especially his body that seemly like of a girl. Because he is no ordinary butler, he can do anything perfectly, and everything seems so easy for him.

He is a demon. He is being bind with a contract and is oblige to do whatever his master desires, and do any kind of his orders. The master? Sebastian Michaelis. The stubborn, arrogant renowned earl in England.

Behind the eye patch he wears is where the contract's been engraved. Even though his body did not seem to look like it, yet actually, he is more than a hundred years of age. Cool, right? Ahh, he is a demon after all.

A moment later, the sounds of a carriage is near approaching. Seem like the guests have arrived. Bard, Finnian, Meirin form a straight line in the entrance door, and Tanaka is there beside Ciel, who is standing in front of the huge door, the old man is sipping a tea.

Ciel clad in a black butler's suit is standing straightly; left hand is resting at his side while the other one is folded at his stomach level, waiting graciously to welcome his Master's guests.

An old-bald man, a lady with black hair clad in a pink dress, together with an eminent gentleman who is blonde are now walking their path to the entrance, just right after they have exited the carriage. When they finally enter the mansion, Ciel bows politely. The guests give him a confuse look.

The oldest man then turns his sight at Tanaka, and asks, "Where is Earl Sebastian, Butler–san?"

Ciel frowns at the question while Tanaka–san manages to answer in his usual words. "Ho ho ho." Tanaka sips his tea afterward.

"My Lord is waiting at the library, _Mr_. Allow me please to guide you there." Ciel says while bowing his head. The old man's brow rises.

"And who are you to do that? A kid like you must not meddle in elders. Go back to where you are, brat."

"I am the butler of this manor, Ciel Phantomhive."

The guests exchange their looks towards each other, and then burst into great laughter that makes Ciel clench his fists.

Bard, Finnian and Meirin wear a scary face, for they know that the butler is perfect yet he lacks for one thing. Patience.

"You, you say you're the butler? Ha ha, you sure are a funny kid. Anyway, could someone please take us to where Earl Sebastian is, except for this brat?" the blonde gentleman asks, still laughing stupidly. But no one answered.

"As I have said, the only one who is in the position to guide you is me." Ciel speaks, now he has said it in an anger tone, his eyebrows meet in impatience.

"We don't have time to talk such foolishness. We'll find him ourselves." The oldest man answers as walk forward inside the mansion, the other two follow him tentatively.

_Is that so? Making fool out me_…

Ciel clenches his fist again, his red fiery eyes are glowing in fury and without even expecting it, the oldest man step over his own foot and clumsily stumbles on the floor, to which resulted for his colleagues to laugh. The old man stood up embarrassingly.

Ciel grins as he watches the three guests heading toward the stairs. The four household members are left behind in the entrance, and when Ciel turns his sight to his back, the three except Tanaka–san laugh silently. The butler then gives them a deadly glare,

"What's so funny about?"

"N – nothing Ciel!" the three answers immediately.

Ciel isn't convinced so he narrows his madly red eyes, the three are then frighten. But he wears a smile afterward, "Is that so, ah. As a reward, clean all the mess you have left at the backyard, right now!" the three nods and Ciel continue, grinning menacingly, "Finish it after 20 minutes, you do understand, right?"

"Yes, SIR!" the three saluted and hurriedly ran off to the back of the manor.

He looks back at Tanaka-san's direction. "Tanaka–san, its okay for you to stay here." He grins.

"Ho ho ho…" The old four-eyed man answers, happily sipping his tea. Contentment is seen on his face.

"Ne, ne, Ciel is really scary!" Finnian exclaims, still panting after they have ran.

"Of course, as expected from the Michaelis' butler." Bard answers, gasping for his breathe.

"Kyahhn~who would actually expect that he is the butler, right? He's too young and cute but is already a butler, kawaii!!!" Meirin cheerfully punctuates, her cheeks are red.

"Oi! You're daydreaming again, and here I thought you like our Lord, you easily-tamed-by-good-looking-guys!" Bard growls.

"My Lord is hot, but Ciel is really cute…Kyaa ~ how do I choose!" she bursts.

"I'm just wondering what Ciel did with Tanaka–san." Bard said.

"Ho ho ho…" Tanaka–san mutters all of a sudden from behind their back, and the three jump off as they scream in great surprise.

"Uwaaaaah ~ Ta…Tanaka–san? Don't just show up like that! You scared us."

"When did you get here, anyway?"

"Ho ho ho…" the old man answers, sipping his beloved tea. Bard, Finnian and Meirin are shaking their heads as they immediately decided to leave the old man, who seems to be a mute person. Or is he?


	2. His Master's Everything

_Author's note: I write whatever comes to my mind. Lol. But this has a plot, anyway. Enjoy reading!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji and its characters. _

**His Master's Everything**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

As the guests open the door, a wide and impossibly huge library welcomes them. Everything is arranged properly and orderly, even a tiny dust couldn't be spotted. Earl Sebastian Michaelis is sitting there, hands leaning on the desk while he rested his chin above, and upon seeing his guests his deep-blue eyes are sparkling, but a fake smile on his lips are there.

"Welcome, please have a sit." Sebastian utters, and the guests comply, the lady seated in front of his desk while the blonde gentleman is standing behind her. The oldest man seated beside the lady, and her obvious eyes are twinkling, staring daringly at the Earl. Sebastian just grinned.

"It's been a pleasure to receive your invitation, Earl Sebastian." The oldest (bald) man states after awhile. The lady just giggles shyly and when noticing it, the gentleman pats her at the back, a scorn look on his face, and the lady pouted.

"It is I that's grateful that you accepted such invitation, Mr. Francois." Sebastian answers back, he looks around apparently searching for someone. He then wears a disgrace look upon realizing that his little, adorable butler isn't around.

"Where's the butler that guided you here?"

The three just stare at each other confusingly, then the gentleman politely utters, "We haven't seen any butler, ah yes, the old man, but it seems he can't talk so we manage to find you ourselves, Earl Sebastian."

_Geez_...

Sebastian just sigh as he turns his eyes towards the door, blue orbs are glowing as he then spotted a gleam of red. "I see. How long are you planning to stand there? Come in now."

Ciel subsequently opens the door widely to which the guests weren't able to close properly. They widen their eyes, resulting to make them look uglier even more. Ciel stands firmly after closing the door, and he bows politely at his Lord who is sitting in front.

"That's the boy downstairs! Is he related to you Earl Sebastian?" The lady in pink dress asks while staring at Ciel, who then wears a distasteful face.

He chuckles as he sway his hand, ordering Ciel to come near to him, the demon butler complies and is now standing firmly beside him.

"Of course, he is my... _everything_." he made an emphasizing tone at the last word, and Ciel frowned his adorable yet arrogant face. Sebastian laughs timidly while the guests are now confuse even more. He then corrected, "I mean, yes, he's my butler." Sebastian purely smiles.

"Y-your butler you say? A kid?" the three of them ask shockingly in unison. Sebastian nods, and then he whispers something to Ciel. The young butler then nods and bows before he leaves the library.

"Yes, why so bothered? Even if he's a kid, I bet for my entire life that he's more mature in anything than the three of you." the oldest man clenches his fist, feels like he's been insulted. Then Sebastian continues, "Besides, looks can fool human sometimes." he said seriously. They went silent for awhile.

"I'll go direct to the point. Reasons why I invited the three of you in my manor has regards with the business matters. I've been informed that the money I invested in your family's business is used in illegal drugs, how awful." He grinned devilishly. His guests widen their eyes and the mouths hang open, the bald man then stands up.

"How could you say that, Earl? Do you have any proofs?"

There is a knock on the door and it opens slowly, Ciel shows up holding couple of papers on his small hands, he then hands it to Sebastian.

"Proof, you want? Want to take a look here? Or want me to read this instead?"

When the bald man was not still convinced, he commanded Ciel. "Read that, Ciel."

"Yes, My Lord." The butler politely answers, lowering down to start reading what's written on the papers.

"November 19, a letter sent to Miss Laila from Mr. Francois, it said, _'Ah that earl is really stupid, recklessly investing his money without even confirming what kind of_~"

"Ah enough of that! I didn't send that letter! That's not a proof!" the bald man screams angrily. The lady clad in pink whom obviously was Miss Laila stands up, she seems upset. The gentleman behind her gritted his teeth and was secretly pulling something out of his pocket.

"Foolish humans. Are you saying that I'm the one whose telling lies here?" Sebastian stands up, "Ciel, you know what must be done."

As Sebastian turns around to face the window glass behind him, a knife then suddenly throws directly to his back, but Ciel has managed to catch it by hands in a glimpse of second. His eyes are now flaming in bloody red, glaring viciously at the gentleman who had thrown the knife.

"No one must dare to hurt My Lord."

"What the-" the gentleman utters shockingly, the lady is now hysterical and decided to go in a safer corner. The bald man went to attack Ciel at his back but the young butler just twisted his arms awfully. Ciel was busy twisting the old man that he wasn't able to dodge the gentleman's attack from his behind,

"Die you brat!"

Sploosh! (te-hee)

Ciel smells blood, a human blood. No his master's blood.

"My Lord!" He shouts as he turns around, only to see his master at his back, Sebastian's left arm is bleeding, while his other hand is holding tightly the blonde's arm that held the knife.

"Why did you -"

Sebastian teasingly smiles at him, still holding the attacker's hand, "How can you protect me if you cannot even protect your own self, huh Ciel?"

The demon butler's face goes sour, though his master is just teasing him, yet, he shouldn't have do it, he must be the one to protect him, but Earl Sebastian interferes again.

He grits his teeth, then answers, "Its only coz I was busy protecting you."

Then he stomps toward the gentleman and grabs his necktie, "I warned you not to hurt My Lord. This is your punishment!" grabbing the necktie, he lifted the blonde up higher and banged him hardly on the floor. Still not satisfied, Ciel kicked him on the face and the blonde growled in pain. The lady was terrified seeing the unimaginable situation of her husband.

The bald whose lying on the floor had shockingly said with a shaking voice, "H-how, how did you do this? A kid like possessing such strength is-" Ciel glares at him, almost pathetically.

The man adds, "I'll pay you in double, be my bodyguard!"

Ciel's one brow went up and wore a sudden devilish smile, "Eh? I am exclusive only for my master, Lord Sebastian. A foolish human like you doesn't deserve my full pledge of service. Besides, I'm just a kid after all, right?"

The bald man gritted. "Who really are you?" he asked glaring at the young butler.

Sebastian smiles and comes closer to Ciel. "He's my everything, I told you that."

Sebastian then lowers down his face and kisses Ciel, out of the blue, in front of them. The bald man, the blonde gentleman and so to the lady in pink then widen their eyes even more, they are merely shock and the lady who isn't able to bear the shock, fainted and fell onto the floor. Poor lady...she desires Sebastian a lot.

Sebastian parted their lips, and the demon subsequently wore his usual arrogant face, although he cannot hide the crimson red which flushed on his cheeks. Ciel glares eerily towards his master Sebastian.

"C'mon, c'mon my little Ciel, your master doesn't want to see a frown face." Sebastian gently utters while cupping Ciel's chin, and upon sighting back at the men behind them, they fainted as well.

Sebastian sighs deeply, he fixes his almost ruffled bangs and said "My, what a pitiful beings."

His left arm drips blood and the floor beneath is tinted with red. Ciel then spoke, "Your arm is bleeding My Lord. That needs treatment. Will you please sit down first?"

"Ah, its okay, the kiss will heal it right away." Ciel scowls, and his master just laugh, a hand gesturing a command that he comes closer.

"My, how awful it must be to be mistaken as a kid, my adorable Ciel." He hugged his butler afterward, as if he was comforting Ciel.

"I'm not a kid, My Lord."

"I know my little Ciel..." Sebastian answers, patting his butler's head.

"Then stop calling me _'little nor adorable'_ My Lord. That's a disgrace to us demons."

Sebastian chuckles, "If I order you to allow me calling you in that way, you can't deny, right, _Ciel _?"

Ciel went silent for awhile. Then Sebastian laughed.

_"My my, my Little Ciel..." My Demon Ciel..._

* * *

* Sebastian's eyes here are BLUE. Just so you know.


	3. His Fiancee, A Rival

_A/N: A new chapter, comes the new character. Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this anime neither its characters. _

* * *

**His Fiancée, A Rival**

**Chapter Three**

_As usual, In London_

_Michaelis Manor...._

Today is not an ordinary day. At least for Ciel and for his master. Forget about the four other household members, they're just as usual as they were.

Ciel, as the loyal butler, must make certain that everything stays on their proper order. And right now, he is preparing the mansion's parlor, sighing while cleaning everything that isn't good to see. He must finish it on time, for an elite lady will soon arrive. His master's Fiancee, His Lady.

Meirin was with him in the parlor, and she was holding a feather duster, and then she asked with full of curiosity, "Ciel, what kind of girl is the master's fiancée?"

Ciel wore a sarcastic face, "Even though I'm the butler of this manor I still have not met the lady, even once. Lord Sebastian is too secretive in regards with that matter. All he tells me about her is that she's too spoiled."

Meirin sulked. Ciel then heard a sudden sound of a carriage that seemed approaching, he sensed it was a bit further, but he knew that the carriage was surely, the Lady's carriage.

So he ordered Meirin to form their usual line in the entrance, and he went up to inform his master. He knocked slowly and opened lightly the door, "My Lord, the lady is coming."

Sebastian was sitting on the office chair, scattered books and papers were seen above his desk. But Ciel didn't get any response. His Lord's eyes were closed. He's sleeping. He then went closer and slowly patted Sebastian's broad shoulder, whispering, "My Lord, it's not time to sleep. The Lady is coming, wake up."

In a swift motion, that no one would expect that it was even possible, even Ciel, his master's arm unexpectedly wrapped around his slim waist. Grabbing him closer and drew him on his lap.

Sebastian grinned, "Got yah! Ah, I'm really good at acting." Ciel's face was now a bit sour, he didn't know exactly how he should react, be glad or pissed?

"You are behaving like an idiot, My Lord. This is no time for jokes. You know Your Lady is coming and she'll be here any moment by now. It is not proper if her fiancée would not welcome her in the entrance, My Lord."

"Who cares? It's my pleasure indeed, to misbehave in front of her so she would back out marrying me, haha." Sebastian laughed, then he grabbed Ciel's chin resulting their face to get closer even more. "Just kidding. Ah, that annoyed face of yours is too cute, Ciel. It makes me want to kiss you, My Adorable Ciel."

"I'm your one hell of a butler My Lord, not your lover." Ciel pouted, hiding the embarrassment he felt inside.

"Oh you give me an idea! So I'll just have to order you to become my lover, is that what you mean?" he grinned much more. Ciel then wore a blush face. _Damn_, he uttered.

"I am a demon. This is an embarrassment among us, drop that nonsense and face your fiancé My Lord." Ciel said in a pleasing tone, Sebastian wore a bitter face.

"I understand but right after this." Sebastian then pulled Ciel's neck closer and without hesitation he touched his lips, gently. Oh how he love his butler's soft sinful lips. However, that gentle kiss last only for a moment. Sebastian chuckled after parting their lips.

"Pervert Master." Ciel uttered.

**A carriage stop.**

Bard was the one who opened its door and welcomed their Master's Fiancée. Meirin and Finnian were there, just standing in front of the huge mansion door. Tanaka? As usual, he was there beside Ciel, sipping a tea.

While Sebastian was on the main door, standing proudly at the center, his butler and Tanaka were on his back. As the carriage door opened, a girl of about twelve-years-old with a curly golden hair, clad on a pink gown and a pink hat, with a green emerald eyes then appeared.

Upon she sighted Sebastian, her eyes sparked with great excitement, and hurriedly ran off towards him. Unexpectedly, the atmosphere had strangely change, seemed lots of flowers and cuteness bombarded the surroundings, especially around the girl.

"Sebasuchannnnnn!" she clung and buried her face on Sebastian's manly chest.

Bard, Finnian and Meirin wore a disgusted face while Ciel at the back was calm as always, but a bitter look on his adorable face. Tanaka, to hide his worst laughter just sipped his tea.

Meirin whispered at Bard, _"Where's the Lady? Who's that kid, I wonder."_

"Hey, you! I heard that! Do you not know me?" the girl pointed at Meirin and added, "I am the only Elizabeth Middleford, Sebastian's cousin and fiancée!"

"Eh???????????" The three shockingly blurted, widening their eyes and mouths. Ciel seemed so shock as well, and Sebastian just frowned as he sighed all over and again.

Master's Fiancée? A kid? So young!!!!!

?????

???????

????????

??????????? Was what the four household members have been thinking.

_His fiancee? Eh, I didn't expect it would be a kid._ Ciel uttered to himself.

"Lizzy, stop bubbling. It's more convenient if we would go inside first." Sebastian stated with ease, glancing at once at Ciel on his back and then, he winked at him. Ciel just sighed. Uh–oh! I wonder what did the wink just now means…

"Of course! I am here to discuss the wedding, right?" the girl smiled. And Sebastian almost wanted to deliver the girl already to her home.

"That's not it, Lizzy." _Ugh! This brat will give me headaches. _

Elizabeth then turned to go inside the mansion, as she stepped forward in the door, she spotted something that she shouldn't had.

Her emerald eyes then twinkled upon seeing Ciel, eyes that were shining with enthusiasm, and her super cute adorable face went almost wild! Her vision on Ciel was, there were lots of pink and red flowers around the boy, super super super cute boy! Just as what she likes the most!

"Uwaahh~ My Prince!" she then hurried her steps onwards.

Sebastian just sighed, "I know that already. You keep repeating words, Elizabeth."

Sebastian was petrified when Lizzy overlapped him and hurried towards his butler instead.

"My Cute Adorable Prince! Sebastian, who's this boy?" She then asked all of a sudden.

"My Butler. Ciel." He answered. Troubled.

The girl widened her eyes and had wrapped her arms tightly around the boy who had caught her attention, then she burst,

"I won't marry you anymore, Sebastian! I'll MARRY this boy!"

What the??????

"What?"

"Ho ho ho."

"…"

All of them were really shock, especially Sebastian, but it was Ciel who was terrified most, who was still imprisoned in Elizabeth's arms.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaahhh~" Meirin burst afterward. She couldn't believe what was happening. This girl in front of them already had Sebastian yet she would snatch away her adorable butler, Ciel, as well?

Bard and Finnian were left hanging, their eyes were widely opened and couldn't even utter a word due to extreme shock.

Tanaka, ah Tanaka-san. Yes, his face almost broke while he sipped a tea, but the hot liquid just slipped out from his mouth that seemed mute….or was he?

And the demon butler, he's notion left unspoken. His red eyes were almost burning with fury glaring at his master. On his face apparently like saying, 'What is this all about, My Lord? Can you make her go, away from me?'

Aha but Sebastian, was above all, experiencing the worst terrifying-shocked scenes ever. He was dumped straight forward by his fiancée and worst was....... the little girl was now eyeing on HIS ADORABLE BUTLER CIEL?!!!

He can't allow that, terribly won't!

Ciel sighed deeply. He could sense that his master was in a deep traumatic shock. But he should be more terrified than anyone else, right?

This was the WORST nightmare of HIS MASTER, ever. How he hoped it was just a nightmare. Nah.


	4. That Master, So Seductive

_Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! And, hey, _**itachi4ever**, I had used your lines on this chapter! I got your permission already, ne? 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from this world, not even Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

**That Master, So Seductive**

**Chapter Four**

_4:00 am. The alarm clock rings, as usual, of course._

As a butler, I have to wake up early than any other members of the household. That's because I have many obligations to do. First of all, wake my master and then prepare his bath, and I need to help him in dressing up, then I have to make exquisite breakfast for him, especially since he doesn't want any food not prepared by me.

I have to help him in his earl tasks, too, and serve him according to his orders, and the rest would be arranging the whole household on their proper orders. I need to assist the household members, as well. That's my usual routine.

But somehow, I have a feeling that my life inside this manor, starting from now on and onwards, is totally doomed to destruction.

I yawned.

As I stretched my hand I felt a soft, silky, delicate…skin? Someone's hand was wrapped around my waist and upon realizing that, I rose up shockingly.

I widened my eyes. Lady Elizabeth was sleeping on my bed!

_How did she enter my room?_

I wondered, still in shock. Now it seemed that my life, living with my perverted master, would become even worse after the arrival of my master's fiancé. Elizabeth Middleford, the lady who had dumped my master in the moment of her arrival, without even hesitating to do so.

The lady then uttered softly my name, and I just sighed. _Ah_ _Humans._

**A moment later.**

Ciel went up to his master's room: time to wake him up. He opened the curtain, and the light's reflection had waked his master. Sebastian just moaned and it seemed he still wanted to sleep but, as he headed his sight towards Ciel, he grinned. Ah Pervert.

"Little little petite Ciel, come here to greet your Master!" Sebastian exclaimed while opening his arms widely, waiting for his butler to come closer.

Ciel ignored him and continued opening the remaining curtains. He just sighed, his master's pervert mode had turned ON again.

Sebastian frowned but his arms were still widely open, "Are you opposing your master now, Ciel?"

The butler forcefully smiled, "How could I disobey my Master?"

Ciel then came closer, he bended his right knee on the bed and grabbed his master's neck to drew him closer. So then he gave him a kiss, a greeting kiss that his master obviously wanted.

Parting their lips, the butler said, "A pleasant morning, My Lord."

"Ah~ you're really cute, Ciel." Sebastian romantically uttered while enveloping Ciel on his arms. "A kiss was still not enough."

"It's not decent for an earl like you to abandon your duties early in the morning, My Lord. Besides, I told you, I'm your butler not your lover. If you want romance in your everyday life, your fiancé is in fact, fit to do that." Ciel coldly said, his face was too close to Sebastian and though he won't admit it, his master's arms that wrapped around his waist really bothered him.

"It's okay, Elizabeth had dumped me anyway. I don't' like her though, I prefer cute and adorable guy like you. I hate girls like Lizzy, My adorable Ciel…ah," Sebastian teasingly said, his one hand slowly caressing his neck up to his chin.

The tingly feelings and sensation of his master's warm hand that caresses him almost made him moan, though it's not proper for a demon like him to feel such kind. He then grinned as he stared at his master's lustful eyes, "You've forgot one thing My Lord. I am a demon. We don't posses such feelings of a human, yours such as."

"That can be done. I can teach you how to feel Ciel, believe me you would like it," Sebastian says firmly, glancing down at Ciel's. Then he looked back at his adorable butler's face and poured a menacing smile.

"You're a total pervert My Lord. Surely, Lady Elizabeth will never talk to you again right after knowing this side of you." He then tried to stand up, but Sebastian held both of his hands tightly, ceasing him.

"You must do whatever I say as long as I'm still breathing. If my life would come to an end, then you can do whatever you want in my soul. But for now, let's stay together like this for a moment, _Ciel_." Sebastian uttered gently, his blue eyes were wearing a pain expressions but seemed the lust was still there.

Ciel can't fully understand human's real feelings and emotions, he's a demon of course. But apparently, just by seeing his master's eyes he could tell. He could sense the lustful stares of his master but beyond that, there's something more. He wasn't sure about it, or rather say, he didn't know about it. But it's not that bad to ask, right?

"Does My Lord I suppose, love me?" Ciel asked, he was still above on his master's lap while his arms were wrapped around him.

"Eh? It's so rare of you to ask such stupid question, Ciel. Do you really want to know?" Sebastian wore a sarcastic look, he was gently caressing Ciel on his cheek and added, "But, do I need to tell you? Can't you tell and sense it, you're a demon right?"

Ciel could inhale the breath of his master, and it's warm. His master's eyes were very seductive, was he wearing that kind of face when talking to Elizabeth or to any other girl? Or his master was just really seductive to everyone. He wonders…

And how was he supposed to tell? He's a demon not a human. He could never understand their emotions, at least about that deepest part called love. Demons never love. The only thing they want and value are the humans' souls. But in his case, he does value his master. He values him, yes, but that is not love he presume.

"I'm afraid I couldn't answer that question, My Lord." That's the least thing he could answer.

"Oh, so let me answer it instead. I said it once and I meant it." his master said, then he added whispering to his ears, "That Ciel is my _everything_…"

That word gave Ciel a thrill all over his body, and without noticing it, his face blushed though he didn't know why. Sebastian laughed and grabbed his chin in order to kiss him one more time, but the door then suddenly banged hardly. Elizabeth with a terrible face showed up.

"Sebastian! Ciel is missing! He wasn't in his room as I wake up!" the girl with a golden hair burst out.

But then, as she realized that the person she was looking was currently on Sebastian's lap and that a hand was wrapped around the butler's waist while the other on his chin, and their faces almost inches afar, Lizzy had then widened her emerald eyes.

"Uwaaaaaaaah! Ciel, you're here! I was worried when I woke up but saw you nowhere!" Elizabeth ran off towards the bed and pulled Ciel from Sebastian's arms, she didn't even realize the scandalous position that Sebastian and Ciel were in. What a splendid innocent girl.

Sebastian frowned and his brows almost met when his fiancé embraced Ciel and was cheerfully swinging him round and round, as if he was a doll.

"Lizzy! How could you flirt in front of your fiancé? Is that how you're supposed to act?" Sebastian angrily asked, though he's not mad because of that matter, he was just pissed because Ciel, his adorable butler, was taken away.

Lizzy stopped but she never freed Ciel from her possession. The butler just wore a troubled face.

"But Sebastian, Ciel is my fiancé. We even sleep together last night, right Ciel?"

Ciel couldn't be able to utter a word, and his master was now totally petrified. A dark aura then overflows around Sebastian, and Ciel could sense a terrible danger now. The atmosphere that surrounded his master seemed to change for worst.

Sebastian lifted his maddening face, his eyebrows terribly meet, glaring evilly at Ciel then to Elizabeth as he uttered in a hard, stiffened, anger tone,

"**Sleep. Together.** **You. And. CIEL.** **You say???"**

The girl wore a confusing yet frightened look, "Yes! B-but Sebastian you mustn't be mad, you said before that you don't see me as a woman, right? That's why I'm going to cancel our betrothal."

"Lizzyyy…that's not it! Ciel, you dared to sleep with her?" he turned his sight to Ciel, his face was like transmitting a hidden message through him. The butler fortunately knew what did that mean. His master was like saying, 'I'll screw you, later.' Trouble.

"My apologies My Lord, it was not my intent. The moment I woke up this morning, I found Lady Elizabeth sleeping on my bed. Lady Elizabeth, please tell the truth." The butler pleaded.

The lady just pouted, "The truth? Ah yes, we even slept while embracing each other right, Prince Ciel? Ohohoho!"

_NoooO! I'm ruined! Totally doomed!_ Ciel uttered worriedly within, his face could not be drawn by any professional painter.

"W-what kind of attitude is that, misbehaving behind my back, huh Ciel?" Sebastian almost cried out, he can't believe his adorable butler had slept with Lizzy.

_It's not fair! I didn't even get to sleep together with My Adorable Ciel, yet Lizzy had…had… damn! I'll punish you for this you demon…_

"Ne, Ciel let's go. Let's play together Ciel. Sebastian, please lend me your butler for awhile! Ne?" the girl winked while forcefully pulling Ciel out of the room.

Poor, poor, Ciel. He can't deny the girl's spoiled request. She's the fiancée of his master after all, if he would deny, his master's image would be in trouble, right?

Sebastian was left alone and was still petrified. He couldn't even utter a word to say NO at Lizzy. And one more thing, he wasn't able to have his bath yet! And how could he dress his self without the butler's help? And what about his breakfast? And he wasn't able to get his kiss from Ciel!! Ahhhh…now his body was totally numb.

His adorable butler was taken away. What if Lizzy would seduce him? That thought had almost killed him. Poor Sebastian, and poor poor Ciel.


	5. His Master's Manor: Is Doomed

_Author's note: Hallo. Ah, what now? When would Lizzy stop being a hindrance to Sebastian and Ciel? Nah. Anyway, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the anime neither its characters. _

**Chapter Five**

**His Master's Manor Is Doomed**

_In the Michaelis Manor...LONDON!_

_Unexpected disaster has occurred._

_His Manor? Is invaded..._

This day is my unluckiest day. My butler left without even helping me in the bath. And since I don't know how to dress myself, the result was this: LIFE equals to Damnation.

This_ handsome and irresistible beauty of a man_ in the mirror seemed a stranger to me. His shirt was buttoned improperly, trousers' been rumbling with the belt, and his black boots were left unzipped, his hair as black as a raven's wing was really an obstacle, for it surely need a comb.

Ah, I wonder, who was that man in front of me? Earl? No, that was just an ordinary man who was damned pissed and totally troubled because his butler had left him, _demon butler_ _rather,_ who was been taken away by his little spoiled and talkative fiancée!

No, no, no he can't forgive Ciel for abandoning him early in the morning, that butler needed a punishment…in a tender way, maybe? He just grinned and for once he stared at his reflection in the mirror, which only resulted for him to frown and drew wrinkles on his face. He really can't imagine his reflection this day, definitely.

Sebastian then heard the aching sound of his stomach, ah now his hungry.

He decided to go downstairs and well, to scold Lizzy for making such fuss early in the morning, and worst was, she had disturbed his lovey-dovey mode with Ciel. That brat, she really had the guts to dump him and announced to cancel their betrothal without hesitation. It's not a deal though, but it's really an embarrassing and it was an insult for him. An earl like him was dumped in front of your own household members? That's an absolute embarrassment!

However, he liked it that way. He won't need to explain and gave proper reasons for Elizabeth's mother just to cancel the wedding in the future, because Lizzy was the one who refused in the first place. It was a benefit after all. The only issue was that, for an earl like him, he really needed an heir.

As he twisted the knob and managed to open the door, a very unpleasant atmosphere and surroundings had welcomed him.

His blue eyes widened, and seemed that his neck was been glued to stiffness and couldn't even move, afraid that his whole body would collapse due to great shock mixed with that anger and disbelief. What was happening to his manor?

_My, what have I done to suffer and experience this early in the morning?!!!_ He cursed to himself.

He pulled and threw the pink curly laces hanged above his door that almost rubbed his face as he stepped out from his room. His door from outside was fully decorated with all of those laces, PINK laces! And the staircase was bombarded with pink flower petals and lots of balloons were flying freely above the manor's ceiling.

The walls were being wrapped with pink laces and wait, what was that thing below the staircase?

Sebastian leaned on the staircase post and looked down. Why the hell pink plushy toys were there? And the main door was being guarded with huge and super exaggerating cute pink bear stuffs, and what the hell? What the hell is this?

My Manor, my manor is totally doomed and is being dominated by an alien girl! What a splendid disaster morning is this!!! What kind of inanity is this happening!!!!

"Elizabetttthhhhhhh!" the earl shouted as he clenched his fist.

The girl clad in a pink dress then appeared, standing below the stairs, and it seemed she's been expecting Sebastian's call although she didn't think that the man would get mad.

"What is it Sebastian?"

The blue eyed man hurriedly ran off downstairs and with a frowned face, he confronted the little girl.

"What is it, you say? What have you done to my manor, Lizzy! You have ruined my manor, this isn't funny at all! Make them disappear right now! This isn't a child's playing palace!"

"But Sebastian this is cute! Your manor is scary without cute stuffs." The girl defended.

"I don't like cute stuffs! Bring back my manor's essence! Don't make me send you home in an inappropriate manner, Lizzy." Sebastian growled.

The girl then wore a teary eye. "But Sebastian, I didn't do anything wrong. I made them look cute. Look!" She pointed at her back and her teary eyes were now sparkling.

Sebastian almost choked as he sighted his household members. What the hell.

Meirin wore a blue kimono and on her hair, a white flower was being clipped. She's holding an emerald round vase, and she had a make-up that made her look like a Japanese doll.

Bard was forced to wear a black maid dress and a white apron with matching long curly wig. He even had a weathered cap and a feather duster was on his hand.

_Ugh! I think Meirin would fit in this kind of dress!_ Bard complained deep within and turned to gaze at their Lord. On his face it said, '_Lord Sebastian, please solve this problem and help us!' _

Finnian was standing beside Bard, he smiled forcefully when Elizabeth glared at him. He wore a yellow wig and was clad with a yellow-dolly gown. White thick laces were seen around at the edges.

Sebastian covered his face with his palm. He sighed. He couldn't possibly imagine that Lizzy would force them to dress-up like a girl. And, as he headed his eyes that were in a total disbelief towards the old man beside Finnian, he had covered his mouth immediately in order not to burst in laughter.

Tanaka wore a costume of white. An exaggerated flared skirt and lacing, a v-neck one that showed his wrinkled skin, his neck and body that were olden by the time was exposed. He wore a white short underneath and he had a super curly wig that matched the dress, and he even had the guts to wear a high-heeled white sandal!

So to say, Tanaka was the sexiest one among them. And oh well, as usual, he held a cup of tea. And by then, he sipped as he laughed timidly at Sebastian, "Ho Ho Ho…."

It seemed that Tanaka was enjoying this. He had like the dress he wore, obviously.

Sebastian managed to laugh silently, but then as he had realized the situation, he coughed intentionally and faced his cousin that knew nothing but CUTENESS GIRLISH STUFFS.

"You disappoint me, Elizabeth."

The girl was alarmed by his words. If Sebastian would address her in her real name more than once in a day, it means that he was sincerely serious and terribly mad.

But then, before Sebastian could order the household members to change back into their usual clothes, before he would decide to throw the stuffs she had prepared, Elizabeth called out for Ciel.

"Sebastian I'm sorry. I'll fix this later but I'm sure you don't want to miss to see My Prince Ciel clad like a doll. He is perfect in everything he wears! Ciel! Ciel, come out now!" the girl excitedly called out and her emerald eyes were shining.

Sebastian was petrified and mesmerized upon focusing his vision at the young man walking shyly and embarrassingly towards them. No, it's not a man. His butler was more like a lady! No, a princess rather?

"Uwah, Ciel is really cute, right Sebastian? He looks cute in a girl's dress! Next time I'll make him wear a Prince Royal Suit! And of course, I'll be his princess." Lizzy uttered and ran off towards Ciel and pulled him closer.

"Ciel...?" That's the only word that came out from Sebastian's mouth.

His butler was standing now in front of him while Lizzy was tightly enveloping her arms around the butler. Nah, Elizabeth surely is too clingy to Ciel huh. Sebastian definitely will get more and more jealous because of that.

He was dumbfounded.

Sebastian was being enchanted, I supposed.


	6. That Master versus That Lady

_EDITED as of: March 2, 2010_

**Change Their World**

**Chapter Six**

**That Master versus That Lady**

* * *

"Ciel…" Sebastian said in amusement.

His jaw dropped in great shocked. His azure eyes were glittering, and with an enthusiasm he stared at his butler in front of him. Ciel was flushing all over his face and he couldn't bear the stares of his master.

His cheeks were now blooming with rosy pink, not because of the make-up but because he was too embarrassed.

Lady Elizabeth was too pushy and was determined to dress him no matter what, and Ciel just couldn't disobey his master's fiancée. If it was not for the sake of his master then he would not agree to dress like this.

But to wear such girls' dress was too embarrassing for a demon like him. And what more? He is a boy! Who could possibly imagine that a fearless demon like him was being dressed in a gown? Surely, if his comrades would see him now they would certainly laugh, his image as a demon would be put into a great shame.

"Ciel, is that you?" Sebastian asked, stuttering like a girl. _Hey, why the hell I'm stuttering here? But, is that really you, Ciel? Uwahhh, his damn cute!_

"Of course he is Sebastian! Ciel is perfect for a girl, but don't be Ciel. I can't marry you if that's the case. Fo fo fo…" Lizzy said while laughing timidly. Her hands were still wrapped around Ciel's right arm.

Ciel was clad in a red off-shoulder ruche gown that was pinned with white rosette on the cleavage part. A brilliant deep crimson color in the first layer of the gown and white on the second, and the last layer were crimson red. The gown he wore was real attractive especially since it had a rubicund color, it gave more emphasis to Ciel's appearance.

That crimson gown was perfectly matched for his red eyes. And he wore black charmeuse gloves that had covered his slim hands up to his elbows. His flat sandals were black too. Elizabeth forced him to wear a lady hat as well, a red hat that had white roses on the edges. On his ears, a pair of brilliant ruby stone was being pierced. And Ciel's hair surely was a wig. A black hair that was long down to his waist, and with bangs that covered his patched eye. The wig was really straight and seemed so smooth, it's like a real hair, and the tip of the hair was a little wavy. His black hair, I mean the wig, was shining and that mesmerized Sebastian the most.

His butler is too cute. If only he was a girl then he would make a PERFECT one. Sebastian thought in sweat drop, he could even hear the fast beatings of his heart. And he was still in a mental shock, unable to bear the cuteness of Ciel in a girl version. And though Ciel was bowing his head, he could feel and see his blushing face.

_Uwahhh! Ciel, my demon Ciel is blushing??? He is blushing, CUUUTTTEEE! _Sebastian thought inside, and that flushed face of his butler made him…aroused all out of a sudden!!! Oh my!

"Cieeeeeeeel ~!" Sebastian couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to burst.

He then hurriedly ran off closer to Ciel and without hesitation, he hugged him tightly and passionately. He took off Lizzy's hand that was wrapped around the butler and with a little bit of insanity, he then embraced Ciel and swayed him round and round. The butler seemed shock by his master's action, and he couldn't hide the fact that his face was so red.

"My Lord, please stop. You are suffocating me." The butler finally managed to speak out. Sebastian just then realized that he was holding too much, so he stopped swaying around and faced his cute butler afterward.

Ciel's heart then thumps. He could feel his heart was thumping so fast… though he wondered why. But surely, it was because his perverted master was staring at him with an expression that he could not read nor understand.

"Uwaaah Sebastian, don't hug him like that! Have you forgotten Ciel is a boy! He's not a real girl! Ciel is destined to be a boy and marry me!" Elizabeth cried out, and she pulled Ciel away from Sebastian.

Ciel wore a disgusted face and muttering to himself, '_Ugh! I'm glad you know that I'm a boy. If you get frustrated for mistaking me for a girl, then why have you forced me to dress like this in the first place?'_

"Oh shut up already Lizzy! Of course I know he's a boy. My butler in addition to that, **personal butler**, you see? So I have the full rights over him, I can hug him whenever I want. Let go of him now, you brat! You are not to touch him anymore, and what's with the _'Ciel is destined to marry you?'_ My butler is not a fiancé to anyone else!" Sebastian growled, grabbing Ciel from Lizzy.

"Uwah I don't like you anymore Sebastian! You're becoming so mean to me! Ciel is still a boy, he would still marry someday! I am a girl closest to him so I'm the perfect one for Ciel!" Elizabeth answered back, in a higher tone now, competing with Sebastian's fury. She then tempted to grab Ciel from Sebastian's arms, but Sebastian quickly moved Ciel to his right, avoiding Lizzy's attack.

"He is mine!" Sebastian declared, it seemed like he had lost his mind and had forgotten that the person he was arguing was just a kid. A female and his fiancée in addition to that!

The four other household members, who were standing beside them, were obviously witnessing the unbelievable scene ever. Bard's jaw dropped down, Finnian's eyes were sparkling and Meirin almost choked. Tanaka wore a teasing smile on his face.

"Ho ho ho."

They couldn't believe that their Lord was quarrelling with his own fiancée. No, they were shocked because they haven't seen their Lord doing argument over something because Lord Sebastian Michaelis was always calm and cool. Not just that, they just don't know that their master would come to argue with a little kid, a female one, and worst was—she was his fiancée.

_What's going on in this manor????_ Bard, Meirin and Finnian were filled with those thoughts.

Tanaka just smiled and sipped his tea. Ciel was almost at his limit. If there's someone who must feel the anger and annoyance here, it's totally HIM and not these two who kept arguing!

"Ciel is just your butler, why are you so bothered me marrying him?!! You just can't be jealous, are you?" Lizzy shouted again.

"I am not! Go back to your mother's womb, you undeveloped fetus! I don't need a fiancée in the first place! Why do I have to be engaged with you anyway?" Sebastian answered back again, and it seemed that he can't control his avenging emotions.

"And I don't need an **old-perverted-homo** to become my fiancée anymore!" Elizabeth burst out, pointing accusingly at Sebastian who was still wrapping both of his arms around the butler's waist.

"**Who's** old-perverted-homo here? How dare a brat like you call me a homo! I'm a **pervert** but it doesn't mean I'm a homo!!!" Sebastian defended, still in a shout manner.

The other household members wore a terrified face. They couldn't believe what was happening for real. Finnian patted Meirin and whispered hysterically, "Meirin, go call Madam Middleford and ask for a help. It seems that our highnesses are losing their minds."

"What are you saying? Go find help yourself Lord. Lord Sebastian might scold me if I do." Meirin answered, clutching tightly the vase she was holding.

"Uwahhh ~ so you claimed that you're a PERVERT yourself! Ciel, let's elope an escape from this manor. Your life is in danger here!" Elizabeth said in disbelief and went closer to grab the butler from his cousin's perverted arms.

Sebastian hid Ciel at his back as he opened widely his arms, unable for Lizzy to step closer. Ciel tempted to say something but Sebastian interrupted.

"He is my butler! Stop this nonsense Elizabeth! You are being blinded with so much cuteness! I won't allow you to step closer to Ciel. Remember, you are in my territory." His azure eyes were now glowing madly at Elizabeth.

"You are blind too Sebastian! Just because Ciel is cute! Uwaaaah, you are really **mean** now Sebastian! You never had that mad eyes before at me, but now you do! I hate you Sebastian! Ciel, Sebastian is so mean!" Lizzy cried out, now, real tears were seen. She couldn't bear to see Sebastian's angered face.

"You **started** this first!" Sebastian said, though in a lower tone now.

"My Lord, you **stop** it first! I have enough of this childishness. You're an Earl and is old enough, My Lord. **Behave as one**!" Ciel interrupted, he grabbed his master's arms and lowered it down.

Then he faced Elizabeth and said, "Lady Elizabeth, I appreciate your feelings for me. But arguing with your fiancée and even dared to spill foul languages at him was totally not decent for an elite Lady to say! He is after all your fiancé. And though you cancelled the betrothal already, still, you must respect him since he's your cousin and is older than you."

"…"

"Besides, in this manor, My Lord is in charge of everything. You have no rights to insult him in his own territory. And regards with that matter, I can't allow you any longer to insult my master, I am after all, His Personal Butler. Even if it will make you mad and though you're his cousin, I can'r tolerate you anymore to insult him, especially in front of me." The demon butler, Ciel, explained in an arrogant face. But his tone was calmer now, though he's still pissed off by the itchy feelings the gown had been giving him.

Sebastian was totally shocked and was mesmerized by the sudden words his butler had said. That made Ciel more cute but mannish.

Lizzy was touched by Ciel's words, it's all true. She was wiping her tears though she was still crying. Sebastian seemed to have realized what he had done. He had made his cousin cry for the very first time in his history!

So then…

"Sebastian, I'm really sorry! It's my entire fault! I'm in the wrong one here, uwaaaaaah!" Elizabeth cried loudly, so loud that made them all cover both of their ears. Ciel sighed deeply and muttered to him self, "Ugh, humans!"

Sebastian felt sorry too, he had lost his control over his emotions and had argue with a kid. And in addition to that, she's a girl and his cousin too. It didn't suit him at all. He sighed and had calmed himself, "It's okay Lizzy. I'm in the wrong, too."

Elizabeth then hugged Sebastian, and so did Sebastian. Cousins-lovey-dovey mode bombarded the manor, it seemed.

And as expected, the atmosphere had changed, lots of cuteness' aura overflew from Lizzy, seemed like pink butterflies and flowers were flying above the two. Ahhh, these two had been arguing for the first time. But then, in just a matter of seconds they had already made PEACE on earth. They are really cousins, no doubt.

The other households now wore a big smile and sighed in great, great, greaaaaaaaaaaaaat RELIEF. For their master and Lady Elizabeth were gone back to normal.

Sebastian headed his sight at the demon butler (who was still annoyed being clad with the crimson red gown). The demon just smiled at him, Sebastian wore a bit red on his face. But then he smirked and without Elizabeth seeing it, he winked at Ciel, luring him. And for some strange reasons, Ciel could hear the thumping of his own heart –AGAIN. He felt strange (for a strange reason) and he started to wonder again –WHY. Why he could feel such thing?

**The next day…**

Lady Elizabeth had finally and at last decided to go home. She was standing in front of the carriage and with a smile on her lips, she waved a hand to those people standing in the main door. Bard, Finnian, Meirin and Tanaka waved back at her, and shouted, "Please Take Care!" in unison.

The girl smiled wider and answered, "Thank you for taking care of me! Bye bye!" She faced Sebastian who was standing in front of her with a face of _I-don't-know-if-he's-happy-or-sad, _but perhaps both.

_Happy_, in a sense that he won't have to suffer headaches anymore that his spoiled cousin had gave to him. Plus, he could have Ciel all alone without her interfering. _Sad_, since he would miss his cousin for sure (for she rarely visits in his manor). But if Sebastian will have to choose, he would precisely, prefer the SAD part. Because he can still live without Lizzy in his life, but he couldn't bear it if his butler would be sacrifice. He couldn't' live without the butler at his side…ah what a dependent earl he was.

"Bye bye Sebastian! Thank you for taking care of me. I'm going to miss you, Sebastian! And about the engagement, I'll talk mom about it!" the golden hair lady said, Sebastian just smiled (a fake one though) and then she looked back at Ciel, who was, standing behind Sebastian.

"Uwaaaaaah Ciel, I'm going to miss you badly! I don't know if I could continue living in our manor without you around!" she burst and embraced the butler out of a sudden.

"Hahaha err (this is a fake laugh too) we will miss you too, Lady Elizabeth. Please take care of yourself." Ciel answered while trying to pull himself off from the girl's tight embrace.

"Whoa that's enough Lizzy. The driver and the carriage has been waiting for too long. You need to go now." Sebastian shoved his hand telling Lizzy to get inside the carriage. The girl just pouted and then wore an arrogant face.

"It's not yet goodbye Sebastian! I'll come back again and when that time comes, I'll make Ciel all mine! I'll make him fall in love with me! fo fo fo fo!" she said as she entered the carriage, laughing menacingly.

"In your dreams, Elizabeth! My butler is mine ALONE!" Sebastian shouted as the horses started galloping. Sebastian, Ciel, and together with the other four household members have watched as the carriage went away.

When the carriage was nowhere to be seen, all of them in unison SIGHED deeply. But Sebastian was the only one who shouted a big satisfactorily, "YOSH!"

**And that day, Michaelis manor had gone back to normal....at least, this had been the normal routine inside the manor house:**

The kitchen was filled with smelly things, the stove burst out. Overcooked delicacies were on a mess above the table. Burnt breads and cakes splattered all around.

Plates had been rumbling and one by one, they were broken poorly, and in the next minute the cabinet was left empty. The bottles of wines were rumbling on the floor.

The garden at the back was now flaming with bluish-red fire. Even the maze was totally burnt. After that, a wild demon dog kept howling and growling while chasing the yellow haired guy who was almost teary and was shouting for help.

And then in the parlor, an old man was sitting calmly and was happily sipping his tea while uttering his usual common words, _"Ho ho ho."_ And it really seemed that that's the only word the old man could ever spell out…he seemed mute, or was he?

And then, there's the perfectionist butler who would fix everything that went wrong, everything his co-household members have caused, everything that was destroyed inside his master's manor.

He would organize everything in their proper way, and after that, he would simply berated the three with a devilish grin he always had. But no matter how many times he would scold them, warn them, threat them, at the end things keep repeating.

But seriously, the manor had gone back to normal.

And even though Ciel was a perfectionist, and had he always fix everything on his own way, there was one and only thing he couldn't change no matter what. His Pervert Master.

Sebastian had started to seduce him again, using his every masculine moves trying to lure the demon, and if that won't work then, he would just simply kiss Ciel without asking his permission. Even so, Ciel won't disobey his master no matter what.

He likes his Lord's kisses anyway, that is, for some strange reason, until now Ciel couldn't figure out as to why he does.

Ah if he'll be given a chance to become a human, for even just a minute or so, then maybe he could understand why. And so, he could figure out what kind of feelings do human have. Because all he had within him were just purely demon. To serve his master to his fullest in exchange for a soul. Or was that the only reason? Ciel kept thinking that thought all over, and again.

What was it that had been bothering him all this time? What was it he had been feeling every time his master stares lovingly at him? Why had he been so attached to him? Despite the fact he was just a demon who was thirst for his master's soul? Questions like that had been tormenting Ciel ever since…when? He even wondered.

Ciel sighed. It's fine now, at least there was no spoiled-brat that tails him anymore.


	7. That Master is Acting Weird

**That Master is Acting Weird**

**Chapter Seven**

_Lord Sebastian was not in his usual self._

_We, but more precisely,__ I,_ _wondered why._

"What's gotten to our Lord Sebastian? He seems very strange this day." It was Meirin, almost whispering while peeking inside her master's room. She, together with Bard and Finnian were at the door, trying to hide behind it while peeking inside.

"I don't know. Maybe he's having problems at the Michaelis Toy Company." Answered Finnian, who was trying to get a full view of their master inside.

"Business problems? Nah, according to my basis and speculations regarding to what he was doing, business matter is out of the question." Bard commented, hands resting at Finnian who keeps peeking inside the room.

"Ho ho ho." Came the humorous reply behind their backs. That made the three for almost jumping out due to great a surprise, and all were in a sudden nervous.

"Tanaka-san?! Oh c'mon, don't just come out and _Ho ho ho_ us in a sudden." Demanded Bard, one hand was on his chest as he tried to inhale some air.

"You frightened us, Tanaka. I thought it was Ciel! And seriously, why are you here anyway?" asked Finnian who was facing the old man that did nothing but sipped his tea.

"I bet it is I who need an explanation. What are the three of you doing here?" It was the butler, Ciel. They haven't noticed his arrival since they were startled at the sudden appearance of Tanaka. Meirin, Bard and Finnian then widened their shockingly eyes to their most extent.

"Ciel!" they horribly exclaimed.

"Peeking at Lord Sebastian? Such impoliteness you have, I'll punish you for this misbehavior." Ciel annoyingly said, head tilted at his right side. After noticing Tanaka's presence, he said facing the old man, grinning, "Of course you are not included Tanaka-san. You are old enough to experience such _brutal_ punishment. Just please continue to what you were doing."

The old man smiled but the others growled silently. In unison they uttered within, _'Why not include Tanaka? That's totally not fair. And hey, brutal? Uwah, I feel so scared by just that word! Ciel is absolutely scary!'_ But they just sighed. Their face hiding the great terror they felt inside.

"We are very sorry, Ciel." Meirin apologized bowing her head. Then the two did the same way, after that, they turned around to excuse themselves from Ciel's sight. Just then, the butler called out for one last time, "May I add before you leave, what made you think to peek at Lord Sebastian's office at this early hour?"

Meirin swallowed her own saliva, then she answered her adored butler, "I-it's because Lord Sebastian is acting strange lately, Ciel. Haven't you noticed it?"

Ciel puckered his brows and questioned, "Pardon, but I can't see any strange behavior at our Lord."

"You do not know, Ciel? So it means Lord Sebastian intentionally hides it from you!" exclaimed the girl.

"Intentionally hides from me? And what's it all about?" the butler lifted his head up higher in order to compete glares at the household members, who were, obviously taller than him.

_'My Lord is hiding something from me? What that could it be? Seriously, I can't notice any strange behavior of Lord Sebastian. He's in his usual self as always. Intentionally hides, that means, he does it on purpose, not wanting me to know? My, such a spoiled master he is. What is he up to this time? Full of surprises huh.'_

Bard went closer at Ciel, tiptoeing, and murmured, "It's because our Lord has been ordering us to buy and search for stuffs that are totally unusual. And there he is inside, reading and keeps flapping and tossing those magazines and booklets we have found for him. And at the same time he has this anxiety, gloom, troubled face and then, in another minute he'll laugh by himself! He's acting strange for real!"

Ciel was then astonished by the statement of his co-household. Then his brows almost meet. "It isn't like him to do that."

"That's right Ciel! That's why we're investigating him to find any clue why he acts like that!" retorted Bard.

"What you were doing was not investigating. It was peeking. Anyhow, it isn't for the three of you to be bothered. I'll investigate myself and I may add, if I wouldn't find any strange acts and behaviors of Lord Sebastian, then, I'll harden your punishment." The butler comprehends.

"But Ciel~!" Bard intruded but the young man had already entered the room. Leaving them all dumbfounded, face in total terror as they had imagined what they would be like, after the punishment the butler had proclaimed.

"Ciel's an exemplar of authoritarian butler, he scares me a lot." Bard notified, eyes still focusing on the door that was shut silently by Ciel.

"Plus, that crimson eyes of him are totally terrifying. It reminds me of Pluto." Finnian seconded, embracing his self to lessen his shuddering.

"I agree. But Ciel is the coolest and cutest authoritarian butler can be, fo fo fo!" Meirin giggled. Bard and Finnian glared at her with a confusing look. Tanaka at their back just sipped his tea silently.

"A pleasant morning, My Lord." Ciel politely uttered as he bowed. Sebastian who didn't notice his entrance was startled and he almost jumped out. The magazines and flyers slipped off from his hands.

"Uwah, my cute little Ciel! Morning." He said, stuttering. Ciel puckered his brow as his master quickly pulled and hid the magazines and some booklets that were placed in disarray above his table. Sebastian covered those mags with his arms while he was pulling and pushing them off the table. Certainly, his master was hiding something from his butler.

"What are you doing, My Lord?" Ciel asked in bewilderment. His eyes were trying to read what the magazines all about were, but Sebastian managed to hide and put them inside his drawers.

"Uhaha. Nothing important, Ciel." Sebastian replied with a face that show he certainly was lying. He straightened his seat and fanned himself while facing his butler. Ciel tilted his head and after observing his master, he then wore a confuse face.

"_How to Date? Ways of Asking a Date?_ Seriously, why are you reading such magazines, My Lord?" Ciel said in query and with full of doubts. His master hadn't noticed that the thing he was using to fan was one of those magazines he was trying to hide from him. Sebastian's eyes almost bulge out from the sockets, his jaw dropped down as he turned the mag to face him that reads: How to Date. Ways of Asking a Date.

His master, upon confirming what the mag had printed on it then wore a horrified expression. His eyes weren't blinking at all. Just staring at the mag. He wasn't moving for real.

_'What's gotten to him? Certainly, they were right. Lord Sebastian is acting weird.'_

Ciel went closer beside his master and patted him on the shoulder that was stiffened. "My Lord, are you in any case, not feeling well?" he asked in concern.

Sebastian reawakened and turned his head to Ciel, with a stiff-necked, he said, "Uh." He spelled and then he swiftly put the magazine inside the drawer. He continued, "Erm. Haha what made you think I'm sick, Ciel?! I'm just entertaining myself."

'_He lied. Absolutely. Entertaining his self, what a lame excuse.'_ The butler murmured silently as he grinned sarcastically.

"I see. Anyway My Lord, whatever you were doing right now please leave it. You still have lots of work to do. Dealing with your associates, papers that need to be signed and besides that, you still have to do your violin and fencing lessons, horse-riding and animal hunting. And tonight you are to attend a birthday ball." Ciel enumerated one by one. Sebastian was the one who was frowning now.

"I don't want to go to a ball. I am not in the mood." his master demanded.

"Then at least do your earl tasks. And your lessons." The butler insisted.

Sebastian puckered his brow much more. He glared at his butler, just then he burst a deep sigh. "Fine. But attending the ball is absolutely NOT."

"As you wish, My Lord." Ciel replied as he bowed. He had followed with his sight the master who then stood up in a sudden and was now heading towards the door.

And then he asked in a deep confusion, "Where are you going, My Lord?"

Sebastian stunned, faced him with a what-do-you-think-look. "To my office, of course. Where do you think I'm signing those damned documents?!"

"But we are in your office, My Lord." Ciel corrected. Without a second thought, he concluded that_ his master is not in his usual self._

Sebastian choked. As he glanced around, he laughed embarrassingly. "Hahaha! Yeah, what am I doing just now?! Of course this is my office." he came back and took his seat. "So, where are the papers that I am to sign?"

Ciel handed him the papers he was holding a moment ago. His master didn't even realize that he was holding it. Sebastian then took it and searched for his pen made from fine quill feathers and plunge it with ink. Just then, he started to write down and was about to sign one by one.

Ciel had widened his eyes and in a quick motion, he used his palms to cover the documents that his master was going to sign, stopping him from signing the papers.

"What exactly are you doing, My Lord?!" Ciel exclaimed.

"I'm signing my name on it, what else?" his master declared in a pissed tone.

"You haven't read it yet. You need to read and examine it first before you signed it! What if you signed a document that would end you up walking helplessly along the street, My Lord? You are absolutely out of yourself." Ciel confirmed.

Sebastian was then astonished. He blinked his eyes for a moment and then he scratched his head while laughing timidly. "Uhaha. Of course, of course. What am I doing just now, thanks for reminding me, Ciel."

Sebastian sighed and leaned his back at the chair. He took a deep breath and sighed again and at the same time, he glanced silently at his butler. He shook his head and started reading the document. Ciel just chuckled.

'_How to date huh. I never knew My Lord doesn't know how to date a girl. His look doesn't deserve innocence about dating. I wonder who the girl he is going to date, but surely, not Lady Elizabeth since they had cancelled their engagement. And I couldn't possibly imagine that this DATE matter was the cause of his misbehaviors. No, I won't believe that lame reason. Lord Sebastian is not one of those kinds who will be affected by his love affairs. Precisely, he's being bothered by something. What could it be? Hmmn that is what I'm going to figure out. Or maybe, this is one of his game. There's two point one percent possibility that Lord Sebastian is just playing game this time. No matter how little it was, I still had to consider. I shall run with his flaws.' _Ciel silently thought.

'_Uwah! Did he notice it now? Did my cute Ciel think that I'm dating, was he doubting me now? Uwah! Of course he did notice it! He's beyond than intelligent! But he never asked why I have such magazines. He didn't ask why. So it means…it doesn't bother him at all?! If it wasn't troubling him then it means, he isn't jealous, that he doesn't mind if I'm dating someone or not? No, I mustn't delude! All I can do is to pretend as if nothing's bothering me, but how the hell I could do that if my mind is filled with Ciel's?! Besides, Ciel must not know my plan. He should not notice and realize what I am planning, or else, everything I have prepared will be in mess! But…with these earl tasks and lessons may I add, how could I think clearly and properly? What should I do? I must finish the plan before the sun sets!!!' _Sebastian growled inside.

Even though he was facing the papers, he wasn't reading it. He was just staring blankly at it, acting like he's reading but in truth his mind was filled with wondering thoughts. He can't concentrate on the documents he was reading, or, actually he wasn't really reading it.

After a couple of minutes, he unhanded the documents. "This is a serious case. I must re-read it later, Ciel. I'll sign it just later. Now, is there any guest arriving today?" he asked. Oh well, he wasn't reading the documents in the very first place.

Ciel bluntly answer as he glanced at his watch, "Only one associate My Lord. He'll be here in any minute."

"Can we not cancel it? I don't feel like entertaining a guest." His master demanded again.

'_Besides acting weird, he is being stubborn and sluggishly lazy today.'_ Was what Ciel's been thinking.

"Certainly you can't My Lord. Because this guest will discuss about the Michaelis Toy Company." His butler replied.

"Ugh!" came the idly reply of his master.

Lord Michaelis felt relieved as his guest finally left his manor. During the conversation, all he did was just nodding his head for approval and for disapproval. He didn't even dare to confront his associate when he confessed some minor problems about some workers who declared rally, increase in salary. His associate seemed problematic since Earl Sebastian wasn't suggesting anymore, so in the end, Ciel his butler, was the one who had advised the guest and continued his master's earl task.

However, after that, Lord Michaelis though at his legal age, still had to do his violin lessons. As an earl, extra talents were one of his priorities.

During Violin Lesson…

"Stop! Enough already My Lord! You aren't even holding the bow in its proper way." Ciel stated as he moved closer to his master. "What's gotten into you, My Lord? This isn't like you at all, please do concentrate."

"I am." his master replied in a pouting lips.

"No you're not." The butler corrected as he lifted up, tip-toeing, to match his master's height, assisting him to place his hands properly, and then he moved a few steps backward.

"I am concentrating. It's just that you are…" he paused. Then he sighed.

"I am what My Lord? I bet I haven't done wrong, I have been teaching you perfectly. All the time. And you are doing perfectly. So what's the difference to do it perfectly now? You can't even put your concentrations while playing the music, seems your mind is flying out to nowhere, My Lord."

"It's because Ciel, I, wanted to…" he paused again, scared of what will be the outcome, he just decided to shut his mouth. _'I can't tell him…Uwah, I can't really ask him!!! What do I do? What should I do?!'_

"Alright, just continue playing My Lord so you can finish it sooner, if that's what you want." His butler said.

Sebastian inhaled deeply. _'This, what I want… won't work.' _Just then, Sebastian started sliding the bow up and down, creating such sounds that couldn't even be called music.

It was just for seconds, Ciel then scowled. "Ugh, enough My Lord. You need rest I presume, anyhow, if the weather is fine then we will go to the woods. You are scheduled to do hunting this day."

Sebastian grimaced at him. "Just cancel it Ciel. Why are you scheduling me to do hunting though you know I have violin lessons? How could I concentrate in one particular activity if that's the case?"

"But you were the one who did this schedule, My Lord." Ciel knitted his brow. _'You are acting stupid now, Lord Sebastian.'_ he murmured on his self.

"ME?" his master asked in a total shock. He even pointed his index finger towards his own face.

"Yes you, My Lord. You said you are going to do the hunting and violin lessons on the same day so you won't be bothered by the next day. Regardless of that, you always do perform that schedule every week, so why sound as if you were shocked by that?" Ciel tried not to sound he's pissed. Actually, he was.

"I did that?" he confirmed again. When he had his senses back, he then laughed forcefully. "Haha yes of course. How I could forget that."

"Honestly speaking, you are acting stupid, My Lord." His butler said while shaking his head in disbelief.

Sebastian just wore a horrified face.

Hunting in The Woods…

Bang!

Birds were chirping madly as they heard continuous bang, shooting of guns. Each of which were flying hurriedly, trying hard to escape from their ferocious capture. Rabbits were hiding in their holes, deer running swiftly together with other wild animals. And in a not faraway distance, a horse was galloping and neighing tediously.

Another shoot was heard again and had disturbed the forest and those creatures that were living within. Then, the place went into deep silence. Just a few more seconds had passed when another galloping of horse was then perceived, coming nearer beside the first horse and the person who was riding on it.

"My Lord! What exactly are you shooting? Firing recklessly had disturbed the animals all around!" Ciel shouted as he abandoned his black stallion.

"Birds." Came the tedious reply of his master who was still looking at the sky.

"Birds? You did not shot any." Ciel said in query yet in a half pissed tone.

Sebastian headed his sight towards his butler then he laughed. "Of course, of course but don't worry Ciel. I'll make sure I could shoot one this time." And then he positioned his gun and sighted one of those birds flying above. But unfortunately, Sebastian didn't succeed to shoot one. So he stepped down and abandoned his white stallion.

"I changed my mind. I'll go look and shoot some rabbits instead." Sebastian uttered as he stepped forward holding the gun on his left hand. Ciel followed him and on his face, an excessive concern and trouble was seen.

But then a couple of minutes, Ciel had lost his trail of his master. Then he heard a roar and a bang, so he traced where it was. Surely, it was his Lord. By the moment he got there, his crimson eyes glowed in shock.

He massaged his temples, seemed that he was really stressed by his master's reckless and careless and weird and strange and crazy behaviors. "My Lord."

Sebastian then cheerfully stared back at his butler behind, "Ciel! Look! I've got a super huge rabbit!"

"It's a bear, My Lord." Ciel corrected, still massaging his temples.

His master turned back at the thing in front him. Well, it's not a thing. It's an animal, a bear. Then he choked and faced all red, embarrassed.

"Uh. Haha yeah, it's a bear. I thought I had shot a huge rabbit, my, what a mistake."

Ciel frowned and went closer to his master. "My Lord, what's happening to you? Your perverseness makes you stupid already, but now you are stupid for REAL. You're not in your usual self, seriously, what's bothering you?"

Sebastian stunned by that but it was only for a moment, he gained his strength and stood up, his back facing Ciel. "Nothing. I only thought it was a rabbit. I can't see any stupid reasons behind that."

"Well, I do." Came the honest reply.

'_Uwah! Ciel is seeing me stupid for real? Now, I made the situation worst! What shall I do?! My plan, my most awaited day and moment are now ruined! My bond with my cute little Ciel is now decreasing fifty percent romantic! What exactly I am doing anyway? I'm making things worst! Now it is impossible for me to ask him!' Sebastian growled inside._

Ciel looked up and found dark clouds. "I bet we need to go back My Lord. The weather is not doing well."

"Alright." Came the stuttering reply.


	8. His Master's First Date

**His Master's First Date**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

_In the Michaeli's Manor._

_Well, inside his office, precisely._

_What happened…was this:_

"Please go out with me, Ciel!"

Sebastian exclaims as he bow, his eyes are close. But when he gets no answer, he straightens his poise and faces the stern adorable butler. On his face there's a smile, a wide smile—albeit the fact his whole body is inadvertently shaking. Actually nervous.

Ciel is currently sitting on his master's office chair, a pen on his fragile fingers, a document on his left hand, plus a terrifying _shock_ on his face.

Early at this morning he was already doing his master's _earl_ tasks, and the businesses which his master had left undone.

No one will do it apart from Ciel, it's because his Young Master was not behaving _normal_ these past few days.

His master was so lazy and sluggish and thusly he cannot do his earl tasks anymore. So Ciel, as his butler, will just do it for him. After all, he is the butler. Butler, you see.

I mean like this. He's a butler and he is doing earl tasks? Where is the justice on this world? Is there any? Apart from being a demon, Ciel fairly wants justice while he is on his human form.

And what is this all about this time? Lord Sebastian in front of him, with a face seemly red as tomatoes, and in a sudden he'll say, _'Please go out with me?' _

Was he hearing the precise word? Or was he just being delirious?

Well, certainly, his master surely is so funny at this time.

"Pardon, My Lord?" Ciel finally asks, totally confused.

"I mean—I" Sebastian stutters, (take note, stutters!) making a pause at each word. "Well, here." But instead of answering correctly, Sebastian gives Ciel a small piece of folded paper, handling it to him with his trembling hands. Well, the butler did take it.

"What's this, My Lord?" Ciel's facial expression can't be determined.

Sebastian didn't say any, nor did he answer his butler, but what he did instead was—smile. Again? And Ciel, for the first time, finds his smile creepy. In a minute or so, the older man turns around to face the exit, and speaks for his last and final chance, "I'll wait there, Ciel."

The butler couldn't even blink his eyes, and he doesn't know what was his master was trying to say or imply, in short, he doesn't understand his master. On the contrary, when he saw Sebastian winked at him before he left the office, Ciel was then dumbfounded. No, he was stupefied.

"What's that all about? Is he becoming…stupid?" the butler shakes his head.

That suspicious wink made him to almost forget that he was holding a paper on his hand. Glancing at once at the door where his master had left unclose, he, at the same time opened the paper. He starts reading the written words, and just then, Ciel widens his crimson eyes.

_Town,_ _3:00 PM_

_In front of Tsuki Brasserie _

_Dress well, not the butler's suit._

Was he in mistake _or_ was he really thinking the right conclusion—Lord Sebastian, his master, a human you may add was asking him for a DATE? Haha it can't be right. Right?

'_I'll wait there, Ciel'_

What? For hell's sake! He was really thinking the right thought; his master was asking for a date.

DATE??? Why his master would ask such a thing? Perhaps, this was one of his games…or maybe it's nothing but a funny mistake. Big mistake.

'_Date…what is **date** in human world again…?'_ Ciel wonders, educing precise thoughts behind his mind.

"Ah, I see." He utters as he now recalls what the (human) word factually means.

He puckers his brows as he realizes something. He massages his temple as he open the drawer under the table, searching for some magazines that his master is hiding, since…since when? And well, there they are—the magazines. He takes one.

'_How to Date'_ is written on the cover.

"Date?" Ciel reads the bold letter, and frowns.

"Is this the reason why Lord Sebastian's acting weird, reading these insane magazines? These magazines are stupid and must be burn in flames." The demon butler criticizes, flipping each page as he read. Then, he scowled. He surely soon develops terrible wrinkles for this.

"These stupid information are influencing my Lord, they are giving him stupid thoughts!" The butler exclaims as he toss the magazine back inside the drawer. And then, he bursts a deep sigh.

He took a pen and went back to his work, checking business details and earl tasks of his none other than—master. Just after this task and that master will see, he will solve the problem regards with those magazines and date matters. There is no way he will to tolerate this any longer, he is the butler of this mansion and besides that—he is responsible to what may happen to Earl Sebastian Michaelis.

And speaking of date, he doesn't believe it. There is a possibility that Lord Sebastian is just trying to make fun out of him, or, his master did just commit a big mistake. Maybe Lord Sebastian means DATE such as, he wants to inform Ciel that he's going to date with someone else. Or perhaps, Ciel heard the wrong words. Whatever.

He starts reading his master's important documents and will start to draw conclusions and solutions to solve some problem about his master's businesses. And Ciel could not imagine why he is doing this, why he is the one who is making his master's earl task and business responsibilities? Why was he doing this in the first place? He is a demon butler not an earl for hell's sake!!!

He is a **demon**, see, not an **earl**.

Surely, his co-demons and hell comrades will laugh at him—if they are to see his current laughable state. How troublesome. This is the demon's greatest humiliation.

But well, if only he doesn't care about his master, then, there is no way he will have to trouble himself and do stuffs like this. But unfortunately, he does CARE for his master. And he could not bear to see that his master—in some future—is roaming around the town, wearing tatter clothes, with a muddy face, greasy feet and hands, ruffled hair, and a malnourished thin body—A Beggar!

Certainly, that would likely to happen if his master will not seriously do his tasks, then his business will fall short in shame. Not wanting that to happen, Ciel must run and handle his master's tasks, especially now that Sebastian is being dominated by some influence of a freak, freak, really freak magazines. Those stupid mags turned his master into an intolerable lazy buddy. But he won't endure his weirdness any longer. No more.

Just see and wait.

OoOoO

"Ciel is so late." Sebastian stated, glancing at once on his pocket watch.

Sebastian's already there in front of Tsuki Brasserie, he's there at exactly two pm. Too early, an early bird gains many worms, and the earl believes the saying, anyway. And guess what, the time is three fifty, and fifty minutes late is too much—at least for him.

He feels so nervous about this, and of course he would, because this is his _first date_. Funny isn't? Who could have possibly imagine that the famous Earl in England never dated before? Oh well, of course he did—he dated before. But it was different, he dated many times, and a woman of course. But he wasn't the one who invited them. Girls were the ones who asked him to have a date.

Not him. He's too handsome and proud to ask a date himself, he thought.

He didn't consider a date with Elizabeth either. They dated only once and it never happened again. He did not like the atmosphere if he's with Lizzy, and a date with Elizabeth was not really a date—it's a tragedy. It's like having a suicidal attempt that turns to failure.

The girl knows nothing but talk about cute stuffs and this cute future. She bought fancy-cute dresses and went to places where dolls were thousands to display. So in the end, it was not a date—it was shopping!

That's why, today is what he can only consider as his date (the very first). With Ciel.

'_Uhaha' he menaces._

This is the first time that he asks someone, and that said someone is a guy, see? And a demon you may add. But who cares? He doesn't care about those people who would talk behind his back. As long as he is with Ciel.

And he doesn't care if it is a guy, because honestly, he just doesn't care. Simple did not care.

Sebastian grinned.

Actually he loves Ciel, his butler. And he doesn't even know why and when he did, maybe because Ciel is different among others, and maybe because he is Ciel, and Ciel alone. And even if Ciel is a demon, still, he has a human heart (on his own perspective though). Ciel is just so keen and is purely devoted as to being a demon. That's why Ciel could not realize his own emotions, human feelings that he has acquired while staying in the human world. And he knows it. Perhaps he can do something that can awake his butler's human heart.

The earl sighs. He's starting to get bored, uncomfortable with the crowd in front of him. Lots of people in the town, well of course, that's why it's a town. He took a glance at his pocket watch for the second time, many times actually, and he shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Is that Earl Sebastian? What is he doing here without his butler?" asks an old lady passing by.

"Ah yeah. I wonder why he isn't wearing a suit this time." Says the other.

"He was there standing, more than an hour." Commented a guy. Sebastian heard it, but he did just ignore them.

"Mama, what's the man doing there?" enquires a child, clutching his mama's blouse.

"He's an earl, son." Answers the mother.

"He is scary mama." The boy states, embracing now her mother's waist. By that, Sebastian opened his eyes and grimaced even more. "He's really scary mama." The child added.

"Sshh, he might hear you."

Ahh, these people are pain to his ears.

Just then, Sebastian looks up and sneers, "Looks like it will rain. Darn it."

OoOoO

Dark clouds invaded the sky. And minutes after, lightning occurs and thunder strikes simultaneously, and the heavy rain started to pour afterward. Outside the mansion, everything is soaked with water, and the air is chilly-cold, no, really cold. The pouring of heavy rain dropping on the roof and the sound it simply makes is a pain to his ears, and the thunder—the thunder is what he hated the most.

Ciel hated this kind of days. Ciel hated rain.

Of course he isn't scared of it for hell's sake! He hates rain because it causes him to feel weak, rain makes him weak. It sort of concealing his demon powers and he cannot move and do what he wants, he has demon limits during rain. And it sucks.

He hates the earsplitting noise the thunder bursts. It is his greatest enemy—thunder. And he cannot concentrate to what he is doing right now, just only because of this unexpected rainy day. Awful day.

He is about to write something on the paper when a thunder strikes loudly again—making him utter a curse. It not only disrupts his ears but it causes disturbance as well. And for a demon like him, it's a shit.

When he finally feels the exterminating cold, Ciel decides to stop working (his master's tasks, ya know. He has finished the first batch and yet, another task arrived) he stands up and walks closer at the tall glass windows behind him, and then he flinches.

Glaring ominously at the pouring rain outside, he then remembers something—where is his master by the way? There is no way that he's in town at this moment, right? He shakes his head and takes for an exit, he has to look for his master at this moment. He was so busy at the work that he have lost track of his Lord.

He didn't see his master after this morning's incident, and he didn't go out from his master's office since _it_ happened, simply because of the papers he needed to review. And yet, the work is still undone. He left and sacrificed _his own tasks_ just because of his master's stubbornness, and that also made him almost forgot that he was a butler.

It didn't come through in his mind that he'd lost his master's track, that he has not seen him this afternoon.

He exits and searches around the mansion, hoping to see and find his master in each room, but found no one, not even his aura. Shit, because of the rain he cannot even smell his master clearly, so he goes inside the mansion's kitchen and is hoping that his co-households know about his Lord. As he enters, he sees the four household members that are seemly out of souls. Senseless.

Finnian is seen sitting in front of the chimney, trying to get some warmth from it. Meirin is sitting beside Bard on the table, both are covered with thick blankets and are sipping tea—influenced by Tanaka.

Speaking of the old man, Tanaka is atop on a large pillow, beside Finnian, wrap with thick blanket and is holding a cup of hot tea. As usual.

The four of them are seemly mute, and all four are like dried pumpkins. They seem to notice the butler's presence on the door, but none have said any, the freezing temperature cause their vocal cords to frost, or perhaps they are influenced by Tanaka-san's wordless routine in life.

"Does any one here know where Young Master is?" Ciel asks, white vapor is seen out his mouth as he speaks.

No one answered.

So he repeated, "Does anyone here know where Young Master _is_?"

"Why, you're his butler but you don't know where the Lord is? Are you trying to be funny? Find him!" Finnian bursts, not even glancing at the butler on his back, who in the contrary—wore a sour and offended face.

"What did you just say, Finnian?!" there is an absolute anger on his tone, and he put an emphasis on the boy's name.

The gardener boy stunned, horrified, and when he turned his face at his back—his eyes widened without delay. He thought it was just an illusion, that Ciel's voice was just an illusion, and because he wanted to mimic Ciel's persona—he felt like to overpower the butler even just for once. It was not his intent though. He thought he was still dreaming.

"Uwah, Ciel I'm sorry! It was not my intent, I was just joking!" Finnian cries out, he gets up on his feet quickly as a thunder bolt, bowing his yellow head many times.

"It was not funny Finnian." The butler retorted, pissed.

"Forgive me Ciel, uwaaaaaaah it was not my intent. I was just wondering how it feels being in your position!" the gardener continues, a big tear on his eye.

"And what did you feel?" Ciel's brow went up.

"Great!" Finnian answers with a clap. By that, Ciel hit him with a spoon on his head, hard. Meirin and Bard laugh, and when Ciel glares at them, the two are choked and squirted the tea they are sipping.

"I am here to ask, if in case, Lord Sebastian told either the four of you to where he was going."

"Yes. He told us that he was going to have a date." Meirin answers, and then sips her hot tea.

"What?!" the butler exclaims.

"Date Ciel. Date, as in, dating with someone else." Bard explains furthermore.

'_Date? Did he really mean….Young Master was really serious about that?' _Ciel utters within.

"And he's not at home yet?" Ciel enquires. They nod.

"Of course Ciel. And oh, he said—" Finnian says but pauses in a sudden. "He said what?" the butler repeated.

"Uhn, I forgot. Haha." Finnian scratches his buttery fly away hair.

"Stupid."

'_I'll wait there, Ciel.' _Lord Sebastian told that this morning. Did he really mean that? So he is still there, waiting, despite of the heavy rain? What the hell!!!

Ciel promptly turns to face the exit and left the kitchen without even saying a word, and the four household members start exchanging suspicious looks to one another.

OoOoO

Sebastian is soaking in rain all over. His black hair is ruffled poorly and because it is wet, his bangs cover his left eye. The rain continues pouring and despite of that, he never searched for any sheltering materials. He stands there, afraid that if he would to look for a safe haven, Ciel will not see him in front of the brasserie. And he won't let that to happen.

To lessen the cold he is feeling, he has to embrace his self, but his shuddering is still there. There aren't too many people anymore in the town, only few persons walking with umbrellas, and of course, it is raining. Almost all shops early closed, even the Tsuki Brasserie. Four minutes more and the clock will read four pm, and he wonders why Ciel isn't still here.

_Perhaps Ciel forgot about it?_

That's absurd. Ciel isn't that kind of a man. Well, Ciel is a demon you know, not a man.

He could hear the sounds of raindrops, and except that, he could hear nothing.

Sebastian startles as he notices that the rain stop pouring on him, just particularly on him, and as he forces his eyes to open wide—he stunned. Although the rain has blurred his vision, still, he could tell that it is a man, holding an umbrella, carefully sheltering him. A man with wet coal hair and is almost as tall as him, he wears a suit that is so familiar to him, and when he meets his eyes, he flinches.

The man has red eyes, but on this material world, there is only one guy who possesses such eye color. Ciel.

But this man couldn't be possibly him, Ciel is a kid, and his butler is not as tall as him either! Ciel is short and small! Not tall! And…and…and Ciel is just only of a kid's size—not a man. Not this one, or… is he hallucinating? Perhaps dreaming? Did he really miss that butler of his, this too early?

"To drench like this isn't like you at all, My Lord." And this one's voice—so much like of Ciel—but more mature. But when he speaks My Lord, he reawakens and rubs his blurry eyes.

Examining the whole new figure, Sebastian has then come to speak, "Ciel?"

"It is I, Ciel, My Lord."

"Ehhhh? But—Ciel is…" Sebastian says. When he stares at his red eyes, he widens his own to the most potent extent. "Ciel! It's really you! I know you'll come!"

Sebastian grabs his butler's waist and pulls him closer to him, and to give his most valued embrace, and the butler then wears a flushed face—without Sebastian noticing it. Moments of recovery after, Sebastian pulls out from the embrace and with eyes with full of confusion, he says, "You seem taller. Am I just hallucinating, Ciel?"

"No you are not. This is me, Lord Sebastian, my older persona." He plays one finger to his locks, trying to gain some words in that progress to explain.

"Ehhhh? How come, you are a grown up man Ciel! I never thought that my adorable Ciel has an older self! However, no matter how I look at it—you are still cute and hand—some??!" Sebastian said, almost unbelieving.

"I am like this if I am soaked under the rain, My Lord. Rain makes me weak, and because my former body is small and fragile, thusly, I need an older, more mature and strong body so I can still manage to act as normal. " Ciel retorted honestly, trying to free himself from his master's tight embrace.

"So that's it! That's why you are late! You are scared of rain. Ahh, I understand, you poor little being." Sebastian stated, caressing his butler's cold and wet cheeks.

"That's not it."

"Anyway, too bad, the Tsuki was closed too early. Now, where are we having our dinner?" Sebastian rolled his eyes along the street.

"I can prepare a delicious dinner at the mansion, My Lord."

"No Ciel. We are having a date, remember? Ah, wait here. I'll find some hot drinks." Sebastian says, and poof he's gone as soon as he had said that. Ciel was left, holding an umbrella that was supposed to shelter his master and not him. Soaking wet under the rain, he can feel the dripping on his body, it creeps him out. Ah, how he hates rain.

In a minute or so, his master came back with a bouquet of red roses—what the? He thought he was going to buy hot drinks, why red roses this time?

"Uhaha. I didn't find any edible drinks. All stores were closed except the flower shop. So I bought this, instead."

"What's that My Lord?" _'Don't answer me red roses because I know what kind of flower that is, what I mean is—why are you buying such flowers?'_ is what Ciel's been thinking.

"Red roses." Sebastian answers and the butler just bursts a tedious sigh.

'_As I have thought, stupid.'_

"Here. Beautiful flowers for a lovely man." He sounded almost like a loner lover reciting a romantic poem. He handed it to Ciel and the butler took it with a dumb face—his face was red as tomatoes.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Ciel asks.

"I had read it in the magazine. It says that if you are dating, flowers is a must." The earl explains with a smile.

"That magazine is insane. I'm a man not a lady. I don't even like flowers."

"You should now because I am the one who gave it." Sebastian said, and he was obviously shuddering because of the cold. And Ciel noticed it.

"We should go home now My Lord. The rain is not good for your health, if you soak too long you'll get sick." _And it sucks, the rain is making me numb, too._

"Okay. But right after we walk." The earl states and drags his butler into the street, Ciel being pulled suddenly loosened his grip on the umbrella and left it behind.

"My Lord wait, the umbrella!"

"Nah, leave it. And it's okay though."

"What?"

"I read it in the magazines. Walking together with the one you love under the rain is so romantic."

"But we are getting wet!"

"We are wet already, see." Sebastian grinned. The rain has wet them for worst, and when Sebastian focuses his eyes to his butler for a longer time, he smiles, "I like the way you are now, Ciel. It's like you have grown up for real, you are this tall in my chin level. However, among us, I am the most handsome—and you are just, uh, well, _pretty_."

"Don't joke around at this state My Lord." He tries to keep not to blush, hell, he doesn't even know why he's feeling so uneasy.

"I am not joking. Does that mean, you do not believe me?" Sebastian said in aching tone.

"It's not like that."

"That's what you were to trying to imply Ciel." The earl continues, sound as if deeply hurt.

"It was not my intent, I'm sorry. It was my mistake My Lord. How could I not believe my master?"

"Then prove it."

"In what way, say and I'll do it, and prove it for my master."

"Kiss me." Sebastian said, seriously.

"What?" the butler had widen his eyes.

"See, you are opposing me. You do not listen to me anymore Ciel."

"No—it wasn't like that. I mean, okay."

VICTORY!

Sebastian laughed menacingly inside.

Ciel tip toed a little to reach his master's lips, he wraps his arms around his neck and slowly, quietly, tenderly, and soothingly touch his own lips to his master's—and kisses him very smoothly. Both shudders with sensation.

But to Ciel's surprise, Sebastian wraps his right hand around his slender waist and pulls him even closer, the other free hand on his nape and their bodies are rubbing—and this time, Sebastian is the one who's guiding the kiss.

And Ciel, even though a part of him commands that he need to stop, stop the kiss for it is no longer right, yet at the same time—a part of him is liking it. And that part is much stronger than any other parts. He cannot control himself any longer, as if, his body has its own mind.

His arms are moving on their own, grasping for his master's wet hair, uncontrollably pulls him closer to fit their mouths together, both seem in great hunger for the kiss. As if, their mouths are just waiting for the two of them to make their moves, the initiatives, lips are just hungrily waiting for this anticipated scene to happen. And now that it was granted, both were as if to explode.

Even though they are soaking wet, and the cold air is freezing, Ciel could feel his body's heat. And it is a new sensation, a new feeling, a new discovery he has notice—he doesn't even know that he has feelings, such like this one.

And it was not right. All of this is not right, the feelings, the sensation, the pleasure and cravings, everything, he doesn't have these emotions before and he mustn't have these now! For he is a demon…demon.

Realizing that, Ciel is the one who stop eventually.

Seeing his master in a satisfied expression, with a grin on his lips, Ciel flushed red—for hell's sake help him! He doesn't know why he feels so embarrassed! He was never been embarrassed like this in his entire demon _history_.

But when his master laugh, loud menacing laugh—Ciel scowled.

"You're so cute, Ciel! Pfft!" Sebastian laughed again.

"Mama, that was the man a moment before right? Why is he laughing this time?" the boy earlier asks, he and her mother are passing by, already in a state of going home.

"Yes, son. But don't louder your voice, he's an earl."

"But mama, he is with a guy. Why was that guy kissing a man? Isn't it disgusting?"

"Ssshh!" the mother covered her son's mouth and gone as soon as possible, afraid that the earl might hear them.

"Why are you laughing now My Lord." It wasn't a question.

"Pfft because it was just too funny Ciel."

"What's so funny about it, I had proved my loyalty to you. Was there something wrong?"

"The magazines! They are true!" just then, Ciel puckered his brows.

"I had read it in magazine, if you and your partner was having a fight, then you must play as the hurt one. Acting you are hurt, then your partner would feel guilty and will do everything just to gain your trust again. And it works!"

"That magazine is insane My Lord! Who is the author of those, I'll rip their bones." Ciel fumed and added, "They are bad influences, and you mustn't read them anymore, Lord Sebastian."

"But Ciel it all works. You love me don't you?" Sebastian blunted, locking his melting stares to his flushed butler. The butler wasn't able to answer the question; he was stunned and couldn't utter a word.

"Oh it's okay Ciel. I understand, I know you can't express your feelings for me. The magazine said that if a person, who cannot answer such question immediately, is in fact, in love with you."

"T-T—that's insane." The butler said, stuttering. When a thunder strikes above, Ciel staggers a bit and says, "It's better if we go home, My Lord."

"Done. You gave me a memorable date, anyway. We'll go home and plan for our wedding." The earl winked at him.

"Wedding???! Are you crazy My Lord?" his eyes widen.

"Uhaha. I read it in magazine, if two persons are in love with each other, then they will—"

"STOP! Not that again My Lord! Stop that magazine matters from now on." Ciel bursts.

"Haha of course, of course, Ciel. I'm just kidding."

"We need to go back and dry you up. And the rest—sleep. And after you rest, you must do your earl tasks again!" Ciel dragged his master forward, forcibly.

"Yeah yeah." The earl retorted, bored.

"Wait Ciel—can you still go back to your original I mean-first persona? I mean, body?"

"Of course," his tone was rough, then he added, "if the rain will stop soaking me and after 30 minutes, precisely. Why? Do you feel uncomfortable when I'm like this My Lord?"

"Yes and No. Yes, it's because I like your old self more—my cute, little, and adorable Ciel. No, it's because I like the way YOU are now—so manly yet so pretty."

"PERVERT." Ciel commented honestly.

_I have a bad feeling…_

_I'm starting to have feelings…_

_Feelings I shouldn't have…_

_A demon should not have._

_P.S. Someone, help me._


	9. His Master is Sick?

A/N: It has been months since I last updated, sorry! Ah, I had to admit, this chapter is my favorite part, and this must be the romantic chap I have ever written. It's 4:00 am here, February 15, 2010—although it's late already, but, I still want to greet you all. Happy Valentines!!! (Belated though)

* * *

**Change their World**

**Chapter Nine**

**His Master is Sick?**

* * *

"Wake up, My Lord."

Ciel whispers to his ear, very gently and almost tingly, gaining him a slight moan from his master. He whispers again but only to receive a tedious moan, just then, Ciel lowers down to pat the sleeping man slightly on his shoulder.

"Uhn," Sebastian groans, his facial expression as he sleeps is unfathomable.

"My Lord," Ciel utters again, a hand caressing his ruffled bangs, it is then he notices his flushed face, and Ciel is alarmed. The butler leans closer to his face, and with a bit of anxiety, he landed his right hand on his master's forehead, then he panic.

"My Lord, you're burning!" Ciel exclaims as he pulls off the comforter, his hand travels to check his neck, cheeks and back to his forehead again, he calculates how high his fever was. And it terrifies him to find his master having a very high fever. This must be because of yesterday's incident, his master was soaked under the rain for too long, and now he got really sick.

"Ciel…" Sebastian moan his name, the butler almost stunned by it, and without further ado, his warm arms (very warm) grab Ciel and pulls him closer to him, the shock butler is now atop of his master, on bed, and Ciel's face is now resting above his master's feverish chest.

"You're having a high fever, My Lord," Ciel's voice is apparently feverish, as well. He can hear his master's uneven breathes, and he can feel his heat coming from his panting exhales, the heat of his body is transmitting back to him. Sebastian's arms are wrapping tightly around him, and Ciel could feel his master's plead not to leave him alone.

"Ciel…" he utters, his voice is croak and weak, the way Sebastian pronounces his name makes him weak (too), just then the butler flinches against his chest. Their awkward position is making Ciel feel so desperate to hug his master, but then he shrugs, his master is having a fever, and he needs to tend his master now before it even go worst.

Ciel moves his hands and uses it to free himself from the embrace, and then in a sudden, very unintentionally, Ciel as he tries to escape from the cuddle, has slightly rub his thighs between his master's, grinding them with his master's half-erect manhood (?).

"Uhn, Ciel," Sebastian moan under his burning throat. Ciel blushes above him, and he feels like giving out a moan but has managed to restrain himself, thinking that it is not the proper way he should act towards the situation. Realizing the scandalous position, Ciel immediately shifted up and fixed himself, he's about to stood up so he can go look for medicines when Sebastian's arm curled around his slim waist and pulled him back. This time, the master that is (supposedly sick) quivering in fever has managed to wrap his arms around Ciel, even more tighter, as if he's afraid to loosen his grip on his adorable butler, not wanting to let go.

"Don't leave me, Ciel." Sebastian says, his tone is pleading, arms tighter around the butler, but careful not to cause any hurt.

"My Lord, this isn't right." Ciel could hear the fast beating of his own heart, "I shall ensure to cure your fever, you're suffering."

"I'll be fine, just don't leave me." his voice is smooth, and just like Ciel, Sebastian's heart is thumping faster than normal, the butler even wonders if Sebastian could hear his, but he wish he did not, "I want to hug you like this, especially now that I'm sick." Ciel's cheeks went crimson red, and he cursed many damn things for why on earth he feels like this, feels so…weak, and at the same time, comfortable against his master's chest. This isn't he at all.

"My Lord, allow me please to free myself. I don't want my weight to cause any more trouble, and, and I have to get medicines." Ciel says, trying to control his voice and not make any stuttering sounds.

"What if I don't want to let you go," his voice is hoarse, breathes uneven. And Ciel could feel his master's warm (hot) breathes over his head.

"Then I'll be forced to use my own force," he says, and damn the hell, why does he sounded like he's not meaning it?

"No, Ciel." He utters, concentrating his little energy to both arms and shifted, pulling the butler up more, face meets face, "You can't."

His royal blue eyes are filled with mixed emotions, some are unfathomable, and some are emotions that are terribly unexplainable for Ciel, but as a demon, he cannot perfectly distinguish that it's actually love, and lust (of human desires). But no matter what kind of emotions those are, Ciel, is certain for one thing, that his master's stares are quite giving him goosebumps.

Ciel tried to maintain his calmness, but his master never left his eyes, just there, continuing to ogle him, his face, his cheeks, his ears, his nose, and…his tense lips. Ciel was the one who averted his eyes, Sebastian's eerie gazes towards him are giving him the creepiest feeling at all times.

"Your body's burning to death, My Lord. Please," he now begs, still not looking to him. Why, why does he feel so damn pathetic? This, this couldn't be...he's starting to have, and feel, and think like a human, no way. He is Ciel Phantomhive, a demon butler who was contracted to serve a human, in exchange of what? What was that again he bargained to this human? Damn it, he's becoming so pathetic, a pathetic demon who cannot fully remember the reason why he's serving this man. How long has it since he became Sebastian's butler? Too long, too long that he couldn't even remember the reason why he was here on this world. But perhaps, perhaps it isn't that reason, perhaps he forgot his real motive because he was, he has in fact, starting to have human feelings (disgusting), and because he has developed fondness towards his master? What the hell is happening to him?

"If I'm going to die here in fever, I wouldn't really mind. I just want to have you like this, Ciel…" he admits, and Ciel shivers as to how Sebastian smoothly calls his name, and he flinches when he could inhale his warm breath.

"I assume you're doing this since you are sick, you don't know what you were saying, My Lord, you're delirious. Allow me please to cure you,"

"I'm not saying this because I'm sick and that I'm just hallucinating," Sebastian though it pains him, he still manage to speak in a higher tone, his body is quivering in cold and at the same time, hot. His vision is like burning magical balls but he tries to open them just to make sure he can see his butler's face, his stares are sultry and just before Ciel could open his mouth for a reply, Sebastian rolled them over, allowing him to the top, Ciel is tensing underneath him.

"Ciel…" he utters mildly, (so hot Ciel couldn't breathe)

"You are sick, My Lord." His voice is shaking. (I'm sick, too. I'm sick for feeling this way.)

"I know I do, but as long as you don't leave me, I won't die." He interlaced their hands and pinned Ciel on the bed, their thighs rubbing and Ciel couldn't find himself, he's becoming so sensitive. (So damn pathetic)

"Why you're saying such things," he could feel Sebastian's warm breath and he closes his eyes when he inhales them.

Sebastian lowers his head down, and nuzzle his face to Ciel's neck, the butler (the demon) trembles, Ciel could feel his master's hot (heavy) blow as he speaks sullenly, "It's because I'm scared Ciel. I'm scared that one day you're going to leave me behind," Ciel widens his crimson eyes. Completely astounded by the statement.

"My Lord," he whispers, his hands (as if having mind on its own) raise to caress his master's ruffled hair, and then Ciel found himself stroking his master's hair, and head, so gentle.

"I don't want you to leave me, Ciel. You are my Ciel, you are my butler," he pants, "You are my everything. I hate it, I hate the thoughts you're going to leave,"

"I can't recall I said that,"

"Promise me, Ciel. Don't leave." Sebastian says, lifting up his face, their nose pressed one another, and their lips is just an inch afar, and Ciel could feel something hot between his thighs (Hot, too much) and when his master shifted a little, Ciel could feel the bulge of his master's manhood, almost rubbing against his (Why does a demon, like me, could feel such a thing?), his face, all over his face went red as he answered, "I won't leave. I promise you, My Lord."

"Ciel," he smiles, then he leans closer, his warm lips touches Ciel's quivering mouth, a kiss that almost jerk Ciel, arching unconsciously upward, pushing his body closer to his master. Sebastian seek for his hands, intertwining his to Ciel and pinned him even more onto the bed, his whole weight pressing against his butler, who then purr a moan underneath him.

Sebastian encourages him to open his mouth, and he did not fail when Ciel complies and open his mouth, allowing for better access. Ciel twitched his thighs when Sebastian's tongue collides with his own, the butler who seems lost to his master's ecstasy elicits a cute moan when Sebastian suck the tip of his tongue (virgin tongue). His master's lips is too hot, add the fact he's warm due to fever, and it gives Ciel unexplainable feelings, he grip Sebastian's hand tighter when the master continued sucking his tongue, (tongue fetish eh). "My Lord…"

Ciel could feel his master's body burning, his skin is trembling, and that flesh between his thighs is aching. "Ciel…" Sebastian murmurs as he pull out the kiss, and then Ciel feels a mouth nibbling his earlobe, he shivers as Sebastian whispers (warm, he's too warm), "I love you, Ciel."

Ciel was stunned. His master's words are smooth to his ears, and though he doesn't know how to take it (he wasn't even sure what love really is), but Ciel for the first time, smiles. "Sebastian," he calls his first name,

Sebastian buries his warm face on his neck, unmoving, and his hands almost loosen to his grip, when Ciel got no response from him, he closes his eyes. "Stupid, human Lord." Ciel whispers, "Just as I have call your name for the first time,"

Ciel then shifted from underneath his master, he carefully fixed them both and he gently sat upward, embracing his master within small arms and slowly, protectively, he laid him down onto his bed. He places one hand over his forehead, and he sigh for relief that his fever is not as high as it was earlier.

Ciel gets up to his feet and settles the comforter over Sebastian's body, he stares at his sleeping state for a longer before he admits, "I guess, I do love you. My Lord."

He places one hand on his chest, and then, he bows.

He look downwards and shrugs his shoulders, as for his disturbing flesh down there, he really find it quite troublesome.

His face flushed as he exited the door, he really had to busy his thoughts on reminding where he had put the medicines for easing the fever.

Had to.


	10. That Master, so Hyper

A/N: Hello everyone, here's a new chapter to all of you. Thanks for the earlier reviews you have left, it motivates me too much. Two more chapters to go and this fanfic would come to its end, and I am hoping to reach 100 reviews before this story ends. I hope so.

* * *

**Change their World**

That Master, so Hyper

* * *

"Good morning, everyone!" Sebastian greeted as he sat on his seat, a candid glee smile on his lips. Bard and the other household members were agape and in total awe as they all gaze at their master. Meirin was nervously serving him his morning tea and she was taken aback when her master smiled at her. It was a strange thing that he did.

"Hohoho." Tanaka muttered as he sipped his own tea, he was standing beside Earl Sebastian, it was his way of greeting the master of the house early in the morning.

"Oh, good morning Tanaka-san!" Earl Sebastian tilted his head as he smiled pathetically at the old man, Tanaka did just mutter his usual words for once again.

Finnian did not once leave his sight from the master, he was right beside Bard who was holding a butcher knife on his right hand, standing at the foot of the long dining table.

"You're holding a very dangerous weapon, Bard." Sebastian noticed but he was smiling.

Bard was staggering as he swiftly hid his hand with the knife behind his back, "My apologies Young Master! I-it's just that I'm still on my way on the kitchen, ta-ta-ta I'm…I'm preparing breakfast Young Master but since you came too early, I am obliged to greet you first."

"Oh, is it so. Does it mean I don't have yet my breakfast?" Earl Sebastian enquired, sipping his tea and then smiled at Meirin for the enchanting taste.

"No no no Young Master. Ciel prepared the tea!" the stuttering maid flailed her hands on the air.

"Speaking of Ciel, where is he?" the earl raised a probing brow.

"He's still in the kitchen Young Master, preparing your breakfast." Finnian answered.

"Why did he take so long?" he was now confused, changing his looks to each of his baffled servants.

"B-but Young Master he didn't, it's just that….you…you wake up too early! You were supposed to be sleeping at this kind of hour, it was unusual but you did wake up TOO early." Bard was scratching his yellow hair.

Earl Sebastian raised a hand to check his wristwatch and was agape when he realized it was still four thirty in the morning, he did indeed wake up too early. His normal time was five in the morning. The earl laughed timidly. "Oh yeah right. Guess I was too excited. Oh whatever, just please summon Ciel here."

The three servants exchanged looks, not sure which of them was been ordered. But in the end they all bowed and decided they all shall go to the kitchen. Tanaka was left just sipping his tea.

"Young Master is hyper this day." Meirin commented as they walked out.

"I was afraid to tell him he must stay on his bed since he looked so lively and totally okay." Finnian said.

"But he's supposed to be on bed since he's still recuperating from fever." Bard shook his head. "But I was afraid telling him, too. He seemed like another person."

"Ciel must have known something."

"Indeed." they all said in unison.

"Hohoho." then the three servants screamed in surprise.

~_~

"Oh my lovely sweet Ciel! Good morning!" Earl Sebastian exclaimed as he stood up from his chair and welcomed his butler with an embrace.

"Morning My Lord, but I'm holding a platter." the butler reminded.

"Oh, it didn't matter. Did it?" Sebastian said as he freed him, then he chuckled, "Where's my morning kiss my sweet Ciel?"

Ciel furrowed his brows.

"What's this sudden change of mood, My Lord? Would you please take a seat so you can now have your breakfast?" Ciel ushered him as he placed the seafood platter on his master's table.

Sebastian took a seat then he pulled the butler onto his lap, Ciel was then surprised but didn't think much. Sebastian curled his arms around his waist and kissed his raven hair, "My morning is incredibly awesome, Ciel."

"And why is it so My Lord? And why are you holding me in this inappropriate way? Unhand me before anyone could see us, or else your reputation would decline." Ciel said, he could pull out from his embrace if he just wanted to but he couldn't since he was after all, a loyal butler, impatiently patient waiting for his master's command.

"Ah don't ruin my mood, my sweet Ciel. Let's just eat together," Sebastian grinned as he took a spoonful of soup, raised it and cupped his butler's chin, "Sah, open your mouth my sweet little Ciel~"

Ciel sighed. "I am not capable of disgracing my master's name." he said as he grabbed the spoon and put it back to the small bowl despite of his master's sour reaction. But he was again shaking his head, and he didn't want to admit that he's blushing, when his master snaked his arms tighter and nuzzled his face on his nape. "But Ciel, don't you think you're so rude to me? I believed we were so intimate last night, and if I may right, I heard you saying you love me too, yes?"

Ciel went white for a moment.

Sebastian caressed his hair, his grin that Ciel wasn't able to see was beyond than normal, "I'm right, yes? Sah..my sweet Ciel.."

Ciel shivered and due to reasonable extreme embarrassment he then quickly freed himself from Sebastian's tight embrace, believe me he did, crimson flushed on his cheeks as he stammered, "T-that wasn't it My Lord! I never said any, believe me, you were having a dream last night!"

Sebastian paled for a moment. Dream? He was just dreaming? But it was like the REAL thing! He stood up, eyes bewildering, "B-but Ciel it wasn't a dream! I know it wasn't. Don't you remember a thing?"

"AAh stop! I don't remember any since it didn't happen My Lord!" he snapped as he walked closer to the earl, then he managed to gain back his normal _composed_ self, "My Lord, you were having a high fever last night. It must be because of that thus you were having a dream, you were so delirious believe me it was nothing real."

_Oh please let him believe me. My Lord shouldn't remember any, he was just losing his emotional control since he was having a high fever. _

Sebastian was dropping down his shoulders. He was agape and his face was full of disappointment. "It were all just…a dream?"

"Yes My Lord. I believe it was." Ciel sighed but in victory.

A moment of silent.

Ciel felt nervous when his master's gloomy face was then replaced in a sudden with a menacing smile.

"If it was a dream then let's make it real, Ciel!!!" Sebastian exclaimed as he flicked his fingers up in air, his eyes were daringly staring at Ciel.

"W-w-----what?" Ciel staggered and the next thing he knew he was locked to his master's possessive arms. He struggled and wanted to but his master wasn't letting him. And since he was used to his master's provocative and possessive temperaments, Ciel thought it wasn't a big deal at all, he's just going to go on with the flow. It's not that he didn't like it anyway. It was the opposite.

"My my, you're such a pretender my sweet Ciel. Don't you know it's a bad thing to deny your feelings towards your master?" Sebastian said as he intertwined their fingers, the other free hand was cupping his butler's chin.

The demon blushed uncontrollably. "What do you mean by this, My Lord?"

"Nothing unusual. I just want to make it official." Sebastian grinned evilly as he lowered down to kiss Ciel, gentle, then hard as he sought for an entrance. The butler was stunned and was too unbelieving that he couldn't react, utter, nor struggle against his master's dominating kiss. But he didn't think much. It's not that he didn't like it anyway. The opposite instead.

"Kyaaaahnnn~!" Meirin blushingly exclaimed as she entered the dining room, her cheeks were crimson and her eyes were as if rolling red hearts. She was holding a bottle of wine as she fluttered like a school girl.

Sebastian pulled out and they both stared at the mesmerized servant who just witnessed them kissing, Ciel was horribly blushing in embarrassment while his master was smiling in victory.

"Young Master and Ciel are actually…a couple? So…..so cute!" the servant squeaked while turning round and round.

"No no no, Meirin, you take it all wrong!" Ciel went to super defensive.

"That's right Meirin. Ciel isn't just my butler, but he's my lover." Sebastian pulled Ciel into his arms. The maid widened her eyes and her cheeks flushed red all over again. Just then the door banged open and it ejected Bard, Finnian and Tanaka.

"What happened, Meirin? I heard you screaming, where's the Young Master?" Finnian enquired as he rolled his eyes inside the dining room, then he went slightly pale, and then in a minute he was all red when he saw his master cuddling Ciel in his arms.

"Was there an enemy here? Where's the intruder?" Bard exaggeratedly waved his knife on air, but was then agape when he Earl Sebastian kissing Ciel on his cheek as he declared,

"Okay, since everyone is here already. I'd like to tell you all that," Sebastian pressed Ciel closer and their faces were just now inches afar.

"Hohoho." Tanaka uttered and he was smiling very oddly.

_I'm doomed._ Ciel murmured to himself.

"I'd like to tell that Ciel and I are lovers!" Sebastian said happily and then he kissed Ciel publicly. Bard and Finnian broadened their eyes, shock and unbelieving. Meirin just squeaked _Kyahn_ all the more so and Tanaka was like, "Amazing." That was the first word ever heard coming out from the old man's mouth after many, many years of service at the Michaelis.

Finnian was having a breakdown and then he collapsed. Bard followed right after and his knife was dramatically fell on his side. Meirin was just crying emotionally and Tanaka continued sipping his tea, constantly repeating '_amazing'_ all over again followed by his "Hohoho's".

~_~

"What are we doing here, My Lord?" Ciel asked, constantly tapping his foot under the tea table.

"We're having a dinner date, of course. Just us alone in the middle of Michaelis garden, the moon was up and everything was in red, don't you think it's romantic?" Sebastian said, pouring the wine into Ciel's empty goblet.

"It's stupid." the butler replied.

"Oh you shouldn't say such word my sweet Ciel. However so, it wouldn't change a thing." Sebastian said, now pouring his goblet with wine.

"Because it is My Lord! I'm your butler and we're both guys. What's with these red roses all around by the way?"

"It didn't bother me if you're a guy." Sebastian grinned, crossing his legs in a noble way.

"It did. I'm the butler here and perhaps you forgot I'm a demon?" Ciel raised a brow, he was of course right.

"It didn't bother me either way." Earl Sebastian threw a flying kiss to his butler and the latter though was shaking his head, blushed.

Ciel looked around, there was a red carpet, candles, red roses were everywhere, and a sweet romantic music was currently played. "Who prepared this My Lord?"

"Meirin and company. Like it?" Sebastian smirked.

Ciel rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening into his life. Living in the human world was exciting and challenging but it was quite troublesome on the contrary. He admits that he have a special feelings for his human master, but it doesn't mean he have to lower down his dignity as demon. He wasn't even quite sure if these feelings he had was pure and right, since he believed that demons like him didn't possess any human emotions. He was after all, in the very first place, a demon. But one thing he was certain, he would commit the wickedest crime on earth just to protect his master. He wouldn't be able to endure it if he'd failed to serve Earl Sebastian Michelis.

And one thing he **wasn't** certain since he didn't know when, and that was, he ACTUALLY forgot what was the bargain he'd asked in exchange of serving Earl Sebsatian. He couldn't remember anymore what their DEAL was all about. Gah. He's a pathetic demon.

"You don't like it my sweet little Ciel?" his voice sounded disappointment.

"I actually did like it. But anyhow, I couldn't just imagine why we're doing this."

"Because we're a couple." Sebastian said as he stood up, walking nearer to Ciel's seat. He bowed a bit and offered his hand, "Shall we dance, My Angel?"

Geez. "I'm a demon, My Lord."

"Shall we dance, My Demon?"

Ciel sighed, capitulating. It's not that he didn't like it anyway, it was the opposite, he loved everything of his master's surprises. He took his hand and stood up, "Do I have a choice?"

Sebastian smirked, pulling the fragile fake body of his butler closer to his, he curled his hand on his waste and the other was entwined with Ciel's left hand. "You love me actually, don't you?" he needed to lower down his face to met Ciel's red eyes.

"As a butler, yes." came the timid reply, their bodies were now slowly dancing with the music's rhythm.

"Oh. You should never lie to your master." Sebastian shook his head. But then smiled widely.

~_~

"Uwah…they're so cute together, I couldn't help myself but cry!" Meirin sniffed as she wiped her tears with a handkerchief.

"Ssshh…they might hear us, Meirin! Just shut up." Bard whispered, carefully covering their figures behind the garden hedge, just three meters away from the couple's table.

"I couldn't help it." Meirin pouted.

"I thought you're in love with Earl Sebastian, and that you're infatuated with Ciel? But why you're now highly spirited when you knew that they're a couple?" Finnian asked confusingly, making his tone very low.

"It's coz I wouldn't mind it if the guys I like are actually dating, I find it cute and sweet instead! Fofofo." she laughed lowly as she bit her handkerchief.

"I thought Young Master wasn't serious when he was always flirting with Ciel, I was actually surprised when it was proven true." Bard said.

"A master and a butler. How romantic."

"Hohoho." Then they all screamed.

"Don't scare us Tanaka-san!" they said in unison.

~_~

End note: Come on, it's not that hard to leave a review, right? Nyaha.


End file.
